Tails sex slave
by Tailsmania
Summary: Tails is forced to join Shadow's harem and is a sex slave to him and his wives. guyxguy, yaoi, harem, both gay and straight sex, polygamous, Rated MA
1. You are now my slave

It was seven on a Friday night in Garnet city, the temperature was in the eighties and Tails was walking down the road back to his apartment when he noticed a house with a sign in the front saying "come and get your fortune told, no charge". Tails was never the person to believe this sort of stuff but since things were not doing good for him and that it was free he thought why not? Tails then went up to the door and rang the doorbell, a human male opened the door, he had long dirty blonde hair, squinted eyes, a black tank top, shorts and a hooded cape.

"Hello come in" said the human at the door.

"Don't you wanna know why i'm here?" asked Tails.

"No need I already know you're here for your fortune".

"Ugh OK" said Tails.

"By the way the name's Mraku".

Tails then walked inside, he was depressed when he got inside because he wished he had a house like this instead of the shitty apartment he was staying at.

"Take a seat" said Mraku.

Tails then sat down on the couch while Mraku sat on the recliner across from him.

"So what do you wanna know exactly?" asked Mraku.

"Shouldn't you know that already?" asked Tails.

"Yes but I don't just wanna give you your fortune and just leave, I talk to many troubled people and talking about your problems and having someone listen is good for you. You'd be surprised how many people don't have anyone to talk to about their problems so that's why I ask my clients even though I already know the question".

"Yeah you're right I do have quite a lot to talk about if you have a minute".

"Take as long as you need, if you want we can talk for hours and you can even spend the night here if it gets really late".

"You'd trust a stranger to stay in your house?".

"I'm a fortune teller, I know you're not gonna do that Tails".

"...I don't remember telling you my name".

"Again fortune teller".

"Ah OK sorry".

"Don't be you're not used to this stuff, so anyways let's talk about why you're here so tell me your concerns".

"Well like you know my name is Tails, my real name is Miles Prower but I had the nickname Tails for God knows how long and things are not going great for me. You see I was raised in poverty most of my life, my dad was studying to be a pilot but unfortunately he died in a car accident and it's kinda funny because you are more likely to die in a car accident than a plane crash and that's what happened to him. My mom tried raising me on her own by working as a maid and it took quite a while til she had the option to go to school to be a physical therapist, she did get into college but unfortunately she was diagnosed with cancer on her fifth year of school and couldn't continue anymore. Keep in mind she was diagnosed like a week after I finally graduated high school and she died six months after that because she didn't have health insurance and died because of lack of treatment.

Also speaking of High school I was bullied a lot for my two tails, I never had a girlfriend, and the two people who I ever felt close to were my friends Sonic and Sally who are like a big brother and sister to me because my mom knew their parents and both Sonic and Sally spent a lot of time with me since I didn't have a father and my mom was always busy with work. Without them I would've been alone most of my life, there was this one guy I knew who I would say was a friend but he did stuff that made me feel like he wasn't really my friend and I had this other person who...I'm gonna say was close to but he moved away. Also I don't have Sonic and Sally anymore because they moved away because of their jobs, they wanted me to come with them but I refused because I feel like I shouldn't be their responsibility since we're not even related in anyway besides our parents knowing each other.

So basically i'm all by myself in this city, I have no friends, I don't have a girlfriend, i'm still a virgin, I can't get into school, I can't find work outside of fast food, I hate my job working at a shitty fast food place, my parents are dead, It's been several fucking years since high school ended and my mom died and i'm getting nowhere. I just, I just can't take it anymore I feel like I just need to swallow a bottle of pills and be over it".

Tails then burst out into tears and cried into his hands, Mraku got up from his seat and wrapped one arm around his body and another around his head.

"May I have some tissues?" asked Tails.

"Sure".

Mraku then went and got a box of tissues and a small trash can for Tails and put them beside him.

"Well Tails your life is rough I can tell you that much but you don't need to worry about that anymore, because I see that your life is gonna change and it's gonna be great. And don't worry it's actually gonna change sooner than you think" said Mraku.

"*sniff* Can you tell me when it's gonna change?" asked Tails.

"Tomorrow night".

"Are you serious?! what's gonna happen?".

"That I cannot tell you because if I tell because it's best that you don't know until it happens".

"Well that kinda sucks, it'll be more helpful if I knew what was gonna happen".

"I know Tails but it's gonna be better when you see for yourself the change that's coming in your life".

"Welp I guess tomorrow is basically my personal Christmas and tonight it's Christmas Eve".

"And to celebrate your Christmas do you wanna stay the night and watch movies with me? we can order pizza and smoke some pot if you want".

"I never did pot before but i'm down for that, I really hope you're a legit fortune teller because that's the best news I had in a long time and if I don't have something coming my way soon I just can't do it anymore".

"Hey if things don't change you have my permission to hit me in the face".

"Well here's to the last day of my shitty life, time to celebrate a new chapter of my life".

Tails then had a great night at Mraku's place, it was the most fun he had in years. Tails then woke up the next morning in Mraku's guest room and said goodbye to Mraku. Mraku told Tails he came come back anytime to hang out, the door is always open for him. Tails then walked back to his apartment watching TV and waiting for whatever the change that was coming tonight.

"Please God, please let something good happen, please make it so that fortune teller is right, please" said Tails.

Tails then felt a little tired so he decided to take a nap, Tails then woke up around ten o'clock at night and he was expecting something to happen, a phone call, a knock at the door, something. But nothing happened, Tails felt devastated he felt like the fortune teller was a fraud after all and was really upset.

"God I need to take a walk".

Tails then put his shoes on and walked out the door but before he was about to close the door he saw a pamphlet of job openings at Atlantic Casino, Tails thought to himself that this was the change Mraku was talking about. Tails depression started to die down and decided to call in the morning. He went to bed and called right when he got up, surprisingly they asked him to come down for an interview as soon as possible, Tails then got ready and went to the casino and talked to the woman who was hiring for almost an hour. It was a shock to him that he got the job instantly and his first day started tomorrow. He trained for a week as a bartender and it was going great for several weeks, he met a security guard named Lightning he was lynx who worked at the same casino and he became a regular customer of Tails during that time. Lightning and Tails became close friends and talked to each other and came to know one another. Then one day Lightning went to the bar like he usually did to talk to Tails, it was getting close to the end of the night and he was the only customer there.

"Hey Tails" said Lightning.

"Hey Lightning how goes it?".

"Bad".

"Oh why is that?".

"Well it's just...I'm just tired of my life, I work and work and come home just so I can wait til the next day to do the same thing i'm tired of it".

"I know how you feel Lightning, to tell you the truth I wanna improve myself but I don't know how, I want more out of life you know?".

"Can I ask you something Tails?".

"Sure what is it?".

Lightning looked around the bar.

"Are you willing to take a risk?".

"What you mean?".

"I have a plan for us to get what we finally deserve".

"And what is that?".

"As I told you before i'm in charge of the vault downstairs. Tomorrow I'm gonna steal as much money as I can and leave the city maybe even the country and I want you to join me".

"Lightning are you serious? we could go to prison for decades".

"No we won't i'll be the only one here tonight, I can hack the cameras so they can show me just standing by the vault for thirty minutes so there won't be footage of us. And they only count all the money once per month and they already did it last week so we can just quit the next day. Look Tails I could do this myself but you told me about your childhood and your life now, don't you think you deserve this? You can spend the rest of your life in a nice condo or beach house, maybe find a girl and you won't have to work again. Tails I want you to do this with me I feel bad for you plus it'll make me feel less nervous if someone else is doing this with me so what do you say?".

Tails thought about it for a minute and remembered meeting Mraku and thought about the talk they had where Tails life is gonna get better, "maybe this is the thing that's gonna make me happy" thought Tails. "So what if i'm stealing, who ever owns this place is obviously rich as fuck, he already has a good life it won't be ruined if he lost some of it" thought Tails.

"OK i'm in" said Tails.

"Great so just show up tomorrow at midnight, you have my number just text me when you're here and i'll let you in. Then we head to the fault and take as much money as we can, I have a couple of duffel bags and we'll put them in the trunk of my car and we'll carpool the next day to work so we can both put in our resignation letters".

"OK I got it, i'll see you tomorrow night".

The next night Tails went to the casino at midnight and Lightning let him inside, they both went straight to the vault since Lightning already hacked the cameras. The duffel bags were already down there ready for both of them to put as much money as they can, there were six duffel bags in total so they can have three each. They got the money put the duffel bags in the car and carpooled the next day to quit their jobs.

"Damn this is great isn't it? you did great by the way and you were quick about it. I'm guessing you slept great last night?" asked Lightning.

"Yes I did, you know I went to see a fortune teller before I got this job and he said my life was gonna change for the better" said Tails.

"You know pretty much all of those people are frauds right?".

"I don't know he just convinced me that he's right".

"Well either way your life is gonna be great because from here on out it's gonna be smooth sailing".

Lightning and Tails got to the casino and went inside to their boss's office (the same one who hired Tails) and handed their resignation letters. But as they got inside there were two security guards with the boss.

"You two need to come with us" said security guard 1.

"Is there a problem?" asked Lightning.

"Just come with us" said security guard 2.

Tails heart dropped and knew what was happening, they got caught and now they're going to jail. All four of them got on the elevator and went to the top floor to where there was a hallway and only one door. They both were told to wait outside in the hallway while both the security guards went inside the room.

"We are so fucked" said Tails.

"Hey don't worry they got nothing on us, I hacked the cameras there's no way they can know it's us" said Lightning.

Tails was paralyzed with fear and was hyperventilating.

"I should've never listened to that bullshit fortune teller, i'm such a fucking retard" said Tails.

"Hey relax just let me do the talking, just take slow deep breaths and everything should be fine".

"The boss would like to see you two know" said security guard 1.

They both walked inside to see a giant room with a wide open view of the city, a desk and an office chair facing away from them.

"have a seat you two" said the boss.

Both Lightning and Tails sat down at the chairs in front of the desk.

"Do you know why I called you two in here?" asked the boss.

"I'm sorry sir we don't have the slightest" said Lightning.

The boss then stretched his hand out revealing a remote in his palm, he pressed play and the flat screen on the wall turned on to see a video surveillance of Lightning and Tails stealing money in the fault.

Lightning and Tails were both scared out of their minds and knew they were done for.

"I have my own camera, one that only I know about and only I have access to it. The two of you stole from my casino, my family used to own twenty casinos. Now all those casinos are mine because of my parents retirement. Nothing gets me more livid then someone stealing from me, and you two are fucked!" said the boss.

"I'm so sorry sir I lived in poverty the majority of my life, I have no family, I have nothing I just wanted something good to happen to me. I've never stole anything in my life I never was gonna continue stealing it was a one time thing, please don't send us to jail, please!" said Tails as he's about to burst out into tears.

"That voice sounds familiar do I know you?" asked the boss.

"I, I don't know sir" said Tails.

The boss then turned his chair around, Tails eyes widen as he saw who it was, it was Shadow.

"Tails? you're the one who stole from me?!" asked Shadow.

"Ye- Yes sir" said Tails.

Shadow then told the security guards "Can you two take the lynx outside I wanna have a chat with Tails".

As Lightning and the two security guards were leaving the room Shadow just kept staring at Tails while Tails just stared at the ground.

"So it's been a while Tails" said Shadow.

Tails just kept silent and his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"You know I really missed seeing you, did you know I legit have a harem? I have four wives. I'm polygamous and all my wives are models" said Shadow.

"That's cool" said Tails.

Shadow then put his finger under Tails' chin and moved it up to have Tails look at him, Shadow smiled.

"You know I don't wanna see you arrested, how about we make an arrangement" said Shadow

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Well I have a bunch of pussy but I have no ass, meaning they don't do anal. How about you be my little play thing and we'll forget all this" said Shadow.

"For how long?" asked Tails.

Shadow then took his finger off Tails.

"Forever" said Shadow.

"What?" said Tails.

"Well it's either that or prison".

"But this is extortion, this is highly illegal so if you go to the police you'll also be in trouble" .

"True but let me ask you this Tails, how far do you think you'll get? I'm super rich and can afford a dozen lawyers. Are you even getting by?".

Tails stood silent.

"Yeah so you can't afford a lawyer and yeah i'll get in trouble but i'm rich I can get away with this shit. You on the other hand will be sent to prison and will be there for God knows how long dealing with the inmates who would treat you like shit, be served terrible food, being forced to shower with other inmates and will be doing the same thing for years and years. It's like being in high school but a million times worse. With me you'll get a comfortable bed, get served amazing meals, get to go to fancy restaurants, go to the movies, shop for expensive stuff and all you have to do is give me booty whenever I ask for it. So what do you say Tails? what's your decision? oh also don't forget if you decline not only will you go to prison but your friend out there will go as well, if you agree he'll go free as well. So what's your answer Tails?".

Tails stood silent for a minute and made his decision.

"I'll be your pet" said Tails.

"Great so now you're gonna go back to your house and collect your things, there will be a limousine waiting for you to take you there and after you're done you'll get back in the limousine where you'll be take to my place. The cab driver will go inside with you and show you where your room is. You can do whatever you want there, I'll be back at the penthouse tonight but in the meantime you can watch TV, play on the Xbox One or the PS4 I have both, make yourself something to eat or better yet call for room service and get what you want" said Shadow.

"You have a penthouse?" asked Tails.

"Yeah but not just the penthouse I own the whole building, oh also there's sound proof flooring so don't worry about the noise. So head downstairs and out the front of the building my driver will be out there waiting for you, I'll see you tonight" said Shadow.

"OK".

"Also tell the guards to bring in the lynx".

Tails then walked out of Shadow's office and said goodbye to Lightning after he said it's his turn to talk to the boss. Lightning just walked inside while the security guards stood outside the room. Lightning walked up to Shadow's desk to see Shadow in his chair waiting for him. As soon as Lightning walked up to the desk Shadow pulled out a briefcase and placed it on the desk.

"You did good here's thirty million in cash like I promised" said Shadow.

Lightning opened up the briefcase and looked at all the money inside.

"God this is the best day of my life" said Lightning.

"So i'm guessing this is your last day of working for me?" asked Shadow.

"Yes sir thank you so much for what you did for me" said Lightning.

"Hey you went through the hassle of doing all this, pretending to be friends with Tails, having to talk to him for God knows how long, I knew this was gonna be a pain and it's also illegal as fuck so I wanted to give you a fair price".

"Well to tell you the truth I actually did enjoy talking to him so it really wasn't bad, but sir may I ask you something?".

"Go ahead".

"Why did you have me do all this? I know you said not to ask you why but my guess to why you wanted me to do all this is because you have a grudge for this kid and wanna send him to prison and I feel bad having the kid be in prison while I get millions of dollars".

"I guess I can tell you why, you see i'm not doing this because I wanna see him locked up, I wanted to use this to bargain with him. You see I knew this boy for years and I always had something for him so we had a deal, I don't press charges if he agrees to be my pet".

"Your pet sir?".

"Yes you know someone that will give me sex whenever I ask for it".

"Oh...Oh well it was nice working for you I'll see myself out, thanks again".

Tails went back to his apartment to collect his things, he then got went to Shadow's penthouse where he was shown around and waited for Shadow to get back home. It was nine at night when Tails was watching TV in the room he was assigned to, Shadow got back home and went into Tails' room, Tails turned off the TV and was nervous.

"It's good to see you, my wives model around the world so they're not here because they're traveling for work. I'll introduce you to them when they get back, do you enjoy your new home?" asked Shadow.

"Ye-Yes sir" said Tails.

*LEMON SCENE*

Shadow then started to take his cloths off.

"Come here" said Shadow.

Tails then walked up to a fully naked Shadow.

"Your cloths, take them off" said Shadow.

Tails didn't like hearing this and just stared at him.

"Take it off" Shadow raised his voice.'

Tails then took his shirt and pants off, he stopped at his boxers as he noticed Shadow's penis getting hard.

"Take them off as well" said Shadow.

"But I - But I -".

"Oh for fucks sake".

Shadow then pushed Tails onto the bed and aggressively took his boxers off, Shadow looked at Tails' body. Tails was skinny and had a feminine body, he also had a bubble butt and a normal sized penis in length but was big in width and this got Shadow even harder. Shadow then got on top of Tails and put his hand on his face, Tails felt Shadow's penis against him, his penis was eight inches long and it was hard as a rock.

"God you're so precious" said Shadow.

Tails stayed silent as he was waiting for it to happen.

"God I remember when I first saw you, remember the time I had you pinned down and I told you that you're gonna be mine? That I was gonna keep you and I won't let you go? It's finally happened I have you and now i'm gonna show what your new life is gonna be.

Shadow then went into the table drawer next to Tails' bed and took out some lube. He poured some on his hand and rubbed in on his dick, he then flipped Tails on his stomach and placed him face down ass up. Tails was not ready for what was about to happen, he felt a finger go inside is butt and could feel a liquid. The finger got deeper and was going in and out of Tails' ass, he then felt two fingers with the same liquid on them go inside his ass and went in and out of him. Tails didn't like what was happening, he wanted it to stop and wished he never stole from him, he wished he never joined Lightning. He then then the finger go out and felt something big go inside him, it was hard and Tails knew what it was.

Shadow started slowly and only putting half his penis inside Tails butt, Tails grabbed the sheets as this was happening and wanted this to be over. Shadow then took his dick out and put more lube on it, he then shoved his whole dick inside Tails and slowly started to fuck him balls deep. Tails was disliking it at first but when he first felt Shadow's penis go deep he felt something, Shadow went in and out hitting that same spot. Tails didn't know why but it was starting to feel good, it felt good Shadow hitting the spot that was making him horny. Tails penis started to get hard and he even started moaning a bit, Shadow noticed this and smiled.

"Looks like I hit someone's G spot" said Shadow.

"Shadow then turned Tails on his back and put more lube on his dick, he then pulled Tails' legs up and shoved his dick inside Tails and started going faster. Tails was moaning a bit more and was blushing, Shadow got even harder and was extremely horny. Tails' ass was amazing, Shadow never got to do anal and it was amazing to him, Tails' insides felt like Heaven and went faster. Tails wasn't sure why but Shadow's penis not only felt good on his G spot but after some time having Shadow's penis inside him started to feel good as well and he could't help controlling the noise he was making. Shadow was fucking him and fucking him, Shadow couldn't believe how good Tails' butt felt, he went faster and faster until he couldn't control it any longer and blew a huge load of cum inside Tails' butt.

Tails felt Shadow's dick throb as he came, he throbbed several times as he pumped the cum inside Tails. Shadow breathing heavily was staring at Tails also heavily breathing and calming down from the sex they both just had. Tails felt a bit ashamed on what just happened and was confused to why it felt so good to have sex with Shadow but Tails now knows what his life is gonna be like for now on, a life as a sex slave.

*End of Chapter 1*

*author note*

Hey guys I wanted to do this for quite some time and since I haven't been feeling good emotionally I figured I do this to help. I'm still doing Tails the God and will still work on that but I really wanted to do this story and i'm glad I did it. So thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Life as a sex slave

*Many years ago*

Tails was with his mom at work, his mom was a maid and she often brought Tails along since she couldn't afford a babysitter. Tails' mom usually worked for super rich clients and one day while at a new client's mansion when Tails' mom was cleaning a young black hedgehog a little older than Tails came into the room where they were both at.

"Hello" said the hedgehog.

"Oh hi there what's your name?" asked Tails' mom.

"My names Shadow, who are you?" asked Shadow.

"Well your mother hired me to clean your house so that's what i'm doing" said Tails' mom.

"Who's that?" asked Shadow while pointing at Tails.

"Oh that's my son Tails I bring him along the majority of the time" said Tails' mom.

"Can I play with him?" asked Shadow.

"Why of course, go play with him Tails" said Tails' mom.

Tails then hid behind his mom.

"I'm sorry he's really shy, come on Tails you need to learn to play with others go play with Shadow while I work" said Tails' mom.

Tails then walked up to Shadow.

"Come on I have a game room" said Shadow.

Tails then got excited when he heard this, they walked towards the game room and Shadowed opened up the door to reveal a huge room where there was a huge flat screen TV, game consoles, an indoor playground, arcade games, an air hockey table, Tails was amazed. Shadow and Tails then played for a bit and Tails was having lots of fun until they started to play video games.

"Hey Tails wanna play this game? it's only one player but I wanna see how you do on it" said Shadow.

"Sure" said Tails.

Shadow then put in manhunt and the game started, they both sat on the floor where there were blankets and pillows, Shadow told him how to play and Tails got the hang of it after a while.

"Hey Tails you're going good but I wanna show you something" said Shadow.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Well you gotta get closer to me, come here" said Shadow.

Shadow then moved Tails closer to him to where Shadow was sitting behind him and was practically spooning with Tails. Shadow then put his hands on Tail's hand while Tails was holder the controller and moving his fingers along the controller.

"Why are you behind me?" asked Tails.

"It's better positioning" said Shadow.

"I really think i'm fine with the game".

"No, no I wanna help just let me help".

"OK".

"Now just keep doing what I showed you".

Tails then got back to the game and played it for a big until Shadow moved Tails where he had him sitting on his crotch.

"What are you-"

"It's fine just keep playing" said Shadow.

Eventually Tails felt something hard poking him, Shadow was moving his hips slowly and grinned up against Tails. Tails could feel something poking him against his butt and Tails didn't like what was happening.

"Shadow-".

"Just keep playing, just keep playing".

Tails then kept playing as he heard Shadow's heavy breathing, Tails was getting very uncomfortable, he didn't know what was going on and wanted it to stop.

"You're doing good" said Shadow.

"I wanna stop" said Tails.

"No, no just keep going it's almost over".

Tails then kept playing trying to not think of what was happening, it went on for some time until he heard Shadow make a weird noise, Tails then felt something wet against him, he thought Shadow peed on him or something.

"What's that wet stuff?" asked Tails.

"Oh it's nothing, wait here" said Shadow.

Shadow then left the room and came back a couple minutes later, he went and sat next to Tails.

"Now Tails do not tell anyone what happened" said Shadow.

"I don't wanna do that again" said Tails.

"You have to and you can't tell anyone because you'll get in really big trouble, if my mom finds out she might fire your mom".

"Why do you have to keep doing it?".

"Because it's something some people need to do, I had to do it but it's really important that you don't tell anyone because this kinda stuff needs to be secret. When people do this they can't talk about it because other people get upset, your mom will most likely fire your mom if she finds out about this and your mom will be upset if you tell her because you're not suppose to talk about this stuff".

"But why is it secret?".

"Because that's how it works, so don't tell anyone this, it only stays with us and we have to keep doing it because I can't help it, so do you agree not to tell anyone?"

"ye-yes".

"Good, now let's keep playing the game".

Eventually Tails' mom was done cleaning and they both went home, that night Tails was still upset about what happened and wanted to forget it. The next day Tails' mom had to work and she brought Tails along, Tails wanted to stay home but his mother didn't allow it because she can't leave him home alone at a young age. This went on for weeks with Shadow grinding on him and even touching him on some occasions. Luckily for Tails and it was Summer time and school was about to start soon, it was Tails' last day at Shadow's mansion and Tails was glad. Today Shadow wanted Tails to go inside his playground where the two of them went to a part of the playground where it was a space with blankets and pillows and it was only them, Tails was nervous on what was gonna happen.

"So you leaving today?" asked Shadow.

"Yes school is starting so I have to go there" said Tails.

"Lay down" said Shadow.

"Wha-".

"LAY...DOWN"

Tails then laid down with his head on the pillow, Shadow held Tails arms down and got in between Tails' thighs and Tails legs were off the ground.

"Let me tell you something, I really, really like you and i'm gonna see you again, I don't know when but i'm gonna have you and you're gonna be mine and I wont let you go".

Shadow then rubbed himself on Tails and Tails felt the hard thing poking him and rubbing up on him. Shadow kept saying "I love you Tails" as he was grinding on Tails until Tails felt the wetness against him once again. Tails then never went back to Shadow's mansion ever again.

*Present day*

Tails woke up and almost forgot where he was at, Tails laid down still ashamed on what happened to him last night. Tails was confused he always was attracted to girls but he didn't knew what happened to him last night. He only felt like this with another guy only one other time and that confused him back then as well. At that moment Shadow walked into the room with his work suite on.

"Hey there sexy that was amazing sex last night, I also wanted to fuck you and God damn it felt such a relief to cum inside you. So i'm going to work but I want you to do something" said Shadow.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Come here and get on your knees" said Shadow.

Tails slowly walked up to Shadow and got on his knees.

"Take it out, and don't play dumb and say you don'y know what i'm talking about, and after it's out you know what to do" said Shadow.

Tails then unzipped Shadow's pants and whipped out his throbbing cock, Tails then started to lick it and the pre cum was already coming out. Tails then put the cock in his mouth and started sucking it deep, he then went faster as Shadow started to moan , Shadow told him to go faster and faster until he came and a huge load poured out.

"You don't have to swallow your bedroom has a bathroom so you can spit it out there, I'm going to work i'll see you tonight" said Shadow.

Shadow then went to his casino while Tails spit the cum out in the sink and brushed his teeth several times. Shadow was in his office when Tail's old boss (the woman who hired him) came into Shadow's office. Her name was Blaze and she was a cat and her boyfriend was a hedgehog named Silver who would hang out with Shadow and his wives on occasion.

"Hey Shadow the boy who I hired is not in my system anymore what happened did he get promoted?" asked Blaze.

"Not exactly, you see I talked to the kid for a bit and I asked him if he wanted to live with me and he said yes" said Shadow.

Blaze smirked.

"So you got yourself a new play toy" said Blaze.

"Maybe" said Shadow.

"I didn't knew you swing that way Shadow, that's actually kinda hot" said Blaze.

"Maybe you and Silver can join us sometime" said Shadow.

"We'll think about it, so did you let this boy live with you? aren't you a little concern letting some kid you just met live with you?".

"Blaze I knew him for a long time, he was in high school with us".

"...Holy shit that quiet two tailed fox kid, I can't believe I forgot about him. I remember he was a freshman when we were seniors right?".

"Yep that's right".

"Wow it's been so long he's still the same shy guy".

"He has two tails is it really that hard for you to remember someone?".

"Hey I suck at remembering people I haven't seen in a long time".

"I can see".

"Is that why you asked me to hire him without even a background check?".

"Yep".

"You're really desperate for that fox boy booty aren't you? I mean I noticed that boy had a bit of a bubble butt".

"A bit? his ass is better than most girls I see come into this casino".

"Yeah I looked at what he has and I wished I had a butt like that, oh hey I forgot to ask, Lightning Lynx isn't in my system either do you have any knowledge of this?".

"Yeah he quit, he talked to me and wanted to do something else so he's no longer with us".

"Oh OK well guess I gotta hire two more people, so are you gonna take your new toy out or what?".

"I want him to get used to his new home until I take him somewhere, I'll probably do it when my wives gets back".

"OK well thanks i'm heading back to work, enjoy your new toy".

"OK i'll talk to you later".

Blaze left the room when Shadow remembered he forgot to tell his wives about Tails, he took out his phone and called one of his wives.

"Hey babe what's up? I miss you and so do the other girls" said Rouge.

"Hey babe I have something to tell you" said Shadow.

"What is it babe?" asked Rouge.

"I'm introducing another person in the harem" said Shadow.

"Awwww babe I thought we were enough for you".

"It's not like that I knew this person since I was young, and I know you're gonna love the new addition".

"Why is she that hot?".

"You'll find out when you four meet them, tell the other girls about this K babe".

"OK babe love you, we'll be back in about two weeks OK".

"It's so hard having you four away from me".

"I know babe but we'll all be together soon, love you".

"Love you too".

Later that night Shadow came home, he wanted to have sex with his fox boy but when opening the door to the little kitsune's room he was fast asleep. Shadow didn't wanna wake him so he decided to jack off in his room then wake him. The next couple days Tails was forced to have sex with Shadow and couldn't do anything about it, He would fuck Tails at least once a day, if he got home early it'll be twice a day. Tails hoped Shadow would come home late so he'll only have to take his dick in his butt only once, even though he didn't want it to happen it still felt good to have his dick thrusting in and out again. Tails is still confused to why he was enjoying it, he never expected to be with a guy when he got to this age let alone become his sex slave but even though Tails didn't want it to happen he still moaned and even screamed when Shadow's dick was deep inside him.

It's been a week since Tails arrived and he felt exhausted having to deal with the sex, he didn't know how to handle it. He was laying on his bed watching TV when Shadow came home, he got dressed and headed to Tail's room. Shadow walked in, he was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, his muscles were big and Tails felt intimidated since he was skinny and had no muscle what so ever.

"Can you come to the living room" said Shadow.

"OK" said Tails.

Tails then walked to the living room to Shadow sitting on the U-shaped sofa, he ordered Tails to sit on his lap, Tails then walked over and sat on Shadow's lap in a cowgirl style. Shadow put one arm around Tails' waist with Tails' arm resting on his and the other on Tails' cheek.

"God this week was awesome, do you enjoy your mew home my little fox boy?" asked Shadow.

"Yes your place is quite lovely, it beats having to sleep in my old apartment where I had nothing to eat on some nights and don't have to rely on food stamps to keep me alive" said Tails.

"God i'm so glad I saved you from all that, I know I make you have sex with me without your consent so just this night i'll ask you, do you want to have sex with me tonight?" asked Shadow.

Tails then turned his eyes away and leaned his cheek on Shadow's hand a little more.

"I know you expect me to say yes so yes, I mean after all...after all, I am your slave after all". said Tails.

Shadow's face showed as if he was displeased with his answer, Shadow then got up while holding Tails and carried him to one room Tails hadn't been to yet.

"So that how you see me? as your master and you the slave? OK well i'll just treat you like a slave then" said Shadow.

Shadow then opened the door to reveal a room with gym mats on the floor and walls and with the room came BDSM machines and toys.

"It's time for your punishment slave" said Shadow.

Shadow then put Tails on a machine where it has his arms and legs strapped down and a dildo penetrates his ass. Shadow put a ball gag in Tails mouth and turned the machine on, the machine started off slow but became faster over time. Tails was moaning loud despite the ball gag in his mouth, Shadow watched while Tails was getting fucked by the machine and hearing his moans made his cock rock hard. Shadow then took his cloths off and went over to turn the machine off and take the ball gag out of his mouth.

"Now that the machine got a turn with you it's time you get the real thing" said Shadow.

Shadow carried Tails over to a part of the wall where there were hand restraints, Shadow then put the restraints on Tails' wrists then he picked up Tails' legs so they could reach the other restraints for his knees. Tails was hanging in the air and could not move at all, Shadow then got some lube and poured it on his dick. He then wrapped his arms around Tails' legs and being to fuck him, Shadow went balls deep immediately as he fucked his fox boy. He went harder and harder until Tails began to cough really loud and couldn't stop coughing which caused Shadow to stop fucking.

"Tails is everything OK?" asked Shadow.

"I feel awful" said Tails.

Shadow then put his hand on Tails head.

"Oh my God you're burning up" said Shadow.

Shadow quickly got Tails down, he then took him to the bathroom and rubbed a thermometer on his head.

"Oh shit you have a fever of 103, go take a shower right and head to bed ill be with you in a minute" said Shadow.

Tails took a nice hot shower and got new cloths, he felt awful and even standing for the shower and putting cloths was a hard task for him. Tails then got in bed and Shadow eventually came in his room.

"Hey here's some medicine and a bottle water with ice, I need to go get something i'll be right back, make sure you drink lots of water and and try to get as much sleep as you can" said Shadow.

"OK" said Tails.

Tails then went to sleep not too long after that and the next day Shadow in to check on Tails and to give him more medicine.

"Hey babe how you feeling?" asked Shadow.

"Terrible" said Tails.

"Awwww I'm sorry about that, but besides the medicine I got something for you" said Shadow.

Shadow then took out an I phone six plus.

"I noticed you didn't have a cell phone and I don't want you to get up to answer the phone in the kitchen so last night I went out and got you this. I put my number and room service in your contacts in case you need something, i'm gonna let them know you're sick so if you need anything just call the service desk and they'll get you whatever you want" said Shadow.

"Thank you so much I never had my own phone before" said Tails.

"Well i'm happy to please, also I wanna let you know that because you're sick you're gonna be needing as much relaxation as you can get. So that means there won't be any sex for a couple days or so, so don't worry about that, I just want you better OK" said Shadow.

"OK I won't worry" said Tails.

"Good now i'm going to work you get some rest, don't hesitate to call if you need anything. If I have to i'll come home right away. I'm heading out now I love you".

Shadow then kissed Tails on the head and left, Tails was excited about his new phone but he wanted to sleep so he took his meds and went to sleep. Shadow had a rough time at work since all he could think about was not being able to have sex for a couple days. He decided when he gets home he's gonna watch a movie with Tails. Later that night Shadow went in Tails' room to see what he was doing.

"Hey babe what you doing?" asked Shadow.

"Just watching TV" said Tails.

"That's cool, wanna watch a movie?" asked Shadow.

"But i'm sick you shouldn't be around me".

"Eh I have a strong immune system beside I just wanna be with you, so do you wanna watch a movie?".

"Sure".

"Great what you wanna watch".

"What about 'Light's out'?".

"Sure i'm down for that, let's play it".

Shadow then turned off the lights and got underneath Tails' covers, not too long after the movie Tails moved over to Shadow and laid his head on Shadow's chest. Shadow was a bit surprised Tails did that but then Tails got Shadow's arm and wrapped it around him while Tails held his arm like it was a pillow. By the time the movie ended Shadow noticed Tails asleep while his head was on his arm. Shadow smiled, then turned off the TV and decided to sleep with Tails tonight.

"Looks like I won is affections" thought Shadow.

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. Tails' wives

The next day Tails woke up next to Shadow in a spooning position with Shadow behind him and one arm around Tails. Tails still felt ill and needed to use the bathroom so he tried lifting Shadow's arm off from him but by doing that caused Shadow to wake up.

"Hey sexy how did you sleep?" asked Shadow.

"Not so good because I still feel sick" said Tails.

"Awww i'm sorry babe i'll get you more medicine" said Shadow.

Shadow then got Tails' medicine while Tails went to the bathroom, Tails then got back in bed and waited for Shadow to come back. A couple seconds later Shadow came back with medicine and a water bottle with ice water in it, Shadow then gave Tails his medicine and waited for him to be done drinking his water.

"Does the water help?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah it feels refreshing, I remember mom used to do this exact same thing when I was sick. We didn't have much but i'm glad I had her in my life" said Tails.

"Your mom sounds nice, how is she by the way? if you want we can go see her this weekend".

"Shadow my mom isn't here anymore".

"...Oh shit are you saying what I think you're saying?".

"Mom died from cancer a couple months after I graduated high school".

"Oh my God Tails I had no idea i'm so sorry".

Tails then went over and hugged Tails.

"If I would've know I would've let you come live with me, I was in school but I wouldn't of let you be all by yourself. Weren't you close to Sonic and Sally? why didn't they take you in?" asked Shadow.

"Sonic and Sally are not my family so i'm not their responsibility, i'm sorry I don't let my problems become other people's problem. I'll talk about my feelings but I will not be a burden to anyone, besides during that time they were in school and I couldn't bother them with my concerns. They got good careers and because of work they moved away, they asked me to come with them but i'm not comfortable with living in other people's homes when it's rent free. I can't burden people I just can't" said Tails.

"Couldn't you of gotten a job and payed them rent?".

"They wouldn't accept it they know I grew up poor and I don't have any family, they'll feel bad and couldn't take money from me".

"Wow you really have a strict code, OK well i'm gonna let you relax. Try and get some sleep, sleep helps when you're sick OK".

"OK".

Shadow then kissed Tails on the head and left the room, for the next couple Shadow took care of him until Tails finally got better. Shadow went into Tails room to check up on him.

"Hey babe how you feeling?" asked Shadow.

"A lot better" said Tails.

Shadow walked over and sat on Tails' bed.

"That's good because my wives are gonna be back in a couple day in a couple days and I can't wait for you to meet them" said Shadow.

"Are they gonna be OK with me being here?" asked Tails.

"Well they're gonna be surprised that I like guys and they'll love to have another male in the group" said Shadow.

"Well i'm glad I don't have to worry about them hating me or anything, after all if i'm forced to be here I do prefer if people liked me " said Tails.

"Tails don't this as being forced to be here, think of it this as an escape from your impoverished lifestyle".

"Well I am basically your slave, you basically did enslaved me into becoming your sex object".

Shadow then moved over to Tails and put his hand on his cheek.

"Tails don't ever say you're my slave, sure you do give me sex whenever I ask for it but I make sure your life is wonderful. I will give you whatever you want as long as you promise to never leave, which wont happen since you don't want to be in prison" said Shadow.

"Still I am forced to stay in this building, I haven't been outside for almost two weeks" said Tails.

"Well how about I take you to the movies this week and we can go out to eat, maybe play mini golfing or something" said Shadow.

"That sounds fun".

"And despite you feeling like you're being forced to be here, you still love being here and want to be here".

"What?".

"When you were sick and we watched a movie I remember you coming over to me and laying your head on my chest, you felt really comfortable being there. Not only that but every time we have sex you moan like you're enjoying it, so you are obviously love it when we fuck, so what does that say fox boy?"

Shadow then gave Tails a smirk, Tails blushed and couldn't think of what to say.

"That's what I thought, also one other thing remember when you said that you're my slave?" asked Tails.

"Ummm yes" said Tails.

"I don't like you saying that, so every time you say that i'm gonna punish you and since you said it it's time for your punishment".

Shadow then picked Tails out of his bed and carried him over to his BDSM room, Shadow then took Tails' cloths off and then put him in a steel bondage frame. Tails had both his wrist and angled strapped onto the machine causing the kitsune to be suspended in mid air.

"Remember if you're gonna call yourself a slave then i'll just treat you like one" said Shadow.

Shadow then walked over to get a riding crop, Shadow slowly walked over to his fox boy and smacked him on the butt, Tails let out a yelp.

"Mmmmmm how's that baby?".

Tails started to breath a little heavier, Shadow then smacked him on his butt several more times and then started to hit his chest and back. After several hard hits with the crop Tails started freaking out and starting screaming.

"MOMMY, MOMMY PLEASE STOP I'LL BE GOOD I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN PLEASE MOMMY PLEASE!" yelled Tails.

"TAILS, TAILS please stop it's OK".

Tails kept freaking out until Shadow took him down, Tails was thrashing about until Shadow held him until he calmed down. Shadow eventually let him go until he calmed down.

"Tails what was that?" asked Shadow.

Tails then burst out into tears, Shadow got Tails' cloths and got him dressed.

"Come on Tails let's go back to your room" said Shadow.

Shadow held Tails' hand and walked him back to his bed where he tucked him in and made sure Tails was comfortable.

"Tails is there anything you wanna talk about?" asked Shadow.

Tails shook his head no.

"I'm sorry I will never do that to you again, just relax and when you're ready just come out and i'll make you some food OK" said Shadow.

Tails shook his head yes.

"Take as much time as you need babe".

Shadow then walked out of Tails' room and watched TV in the living room. Three hours has passed until Tails came out of his room, he went into the living room and went over to where Shadow was sitting.

"Hey there babe you feeling better?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah I took a nap and I feel much better" said Tails.

"Tails you know you can always talk to me about anything".

"OK".

"OK well let me make you something to eat...actually go down to the lobby and go to the restaurant there. You should probably get to know the building and know where everything is so go down and order me a medium rare steak, you get whatever you want. And while your're waiting you should check out the building. There's a pool on one floor, a library on another floor, there's quite a bunch of stuff here so go order our food, go explore and come back when the food ready OK?".

"OK".

"Also don't worry about paying I told the people here about you, just say your name and they'll give you the food for free".

"OK thank you".

Tails then walked out of Shadow's place and Shadow got his phone out to call someone.

"Hello National Childhood Development Hotline my name's Athena how may I help you today?".

"Hi Athena my name's Shadow and I have a question about something?".

"And what is that?".

"Well I think my boyfriend was abused by his mother as a kid and I don't know how to handle it".

"Well what makes you think he was abused?".

"This is embarrassing to say but we were doing some BDSM stuff and I hit him with a crop and he started screaming for him mom to stop and he would behave. He was freaking out so much that I had to hold him til he calmed down".

"Yeah with grown adults who were abused as children sometimes have 'trigger' moments where something causes them to remember their bad experience so my advice is don't get him involved with any BDSM anymore and try to pay more attention to how he reacts to certain things".

"I do wanna point out that I knew him since I was young and even went to High School with him and he was always the quiet type and hardly have any friends during those years".

"Yeah another sign of child abuse is isolating himself, is he still a quiet person?".

"Yes he still is, but it doesn't make sense he said he loved his mom, his mom died several years ago and he acts like she was the world to him".

"An effect that can be cause by child abuse is feeling like he deserved it and still loves their parents for any number of reasons. His mother could've been nice to him on one occasion and abusive on another. He should talk to you about this but don't go to him and ask about it, let him come to you and let him bring it up he'll tell you when he's ready. I also recommended getting him out of the house more and try to get him to socialize with people, he'll slowly come out of his shell when the time comes".

"Thank you so much Athena".

"Is there anything else you wanna ask?".

"Nope I think that's it, thanks again by the way".

"No problem you have a good day and good luck with your boyfriend".

"Thank you bye".

Several days later Shadow's wives returned to Garnet city with a limousine there to pick them up, Rouge then called Shadow.

"Hey babe" said Shadow.

"Hey boo we're home we'll be back home in about 20-30 minutes" said Rouge.

"Oh great I can't wait I missed you four" said Shadow.

"We missed you as well, and we can't wait to meet the new addiction to the harem. I hope she has big titties, bigger than mine" said Rouge.

"Well I am excited for you five to meet, i'll see you when you get here babe love you, tell the other girls I love them as well" said Shadow.

"I will babe love you too" said Rouge.

Shadow hung up and walked into Tails' room where he was under the covers all comfortable and watching a movie.

"Hey Tails our wives will be here soon" said Shadow.

"Oh OK is there anything you want me to...wait our wives?" asked Tails.

"...Oh shit I knew I was suppose to tell you something, well you see polygamy is legal and so I had to make a phone call here and there and I went down to the city office to fill out some forms so you can be officially part of the harem. So that means we're each others husbands and we also have four wives, does that make sense?" asked Shadow.

"I thought about marriage many times and I always wondered if I would get married, I'm surprised it happened but I at least expected to get a wedding" said Tails.

"Tell you what i'll take off work for a two weeks and we can all go somewhere for a honeymoon" said Shadow.

"That sounds nice" said Tails.

"You might wanna get ready since the wives are coming and you wanna look good for your first impression" said Shadow.

"OK i'll shower and stuff" said Tails.

"Also stay in your room til I say to come out, since I didn't tell them you were a guy because I wanna surprise them" said Shadow.

"OK" said Tails

Twenty five minutes later Shadows wives came home, Shadow's wives were Rouge the bat, Lien-Da the echidna, Mina Mongoose and Nicole the Lynx (she's not a computer program in this story). All of them were excited to see Shadow again and all of them individually gave him a kiss.

"Did you all have fun?" asked Shadow.

"Well it's work so somewhat but it's still fun traveling" said Lien-Da.

"So can you all come to the living room I have a surprise for you" said Shadow.

Shadow's wives went over and sat at the living room waiting for what's about to happen.

"So stupid question but I assume you all heard from Rouge that I invited another person into our harem" said Shadow.

"You can't get enough pussy can you?" asked Mina.

"Hey I love you all" said Shadow.

"But shouldn't you have asked us first before doing this? I mean we don't know this girl and you should ask us how we feel about another girl coming into the group because it makes it feel like we're not enough for you" said Nicole.

"I hear you and you're right about everything you just said but I knew this person since I was young, long before I met the four of you in fact and this one has been my love interest for a long time. I also did this for you four as well because I know you're gonna love this one" asked Shadow.

"Well i'm not sure about that statement but how so? what's she like?" asked Nicole.

Shadow then went over to Tails' room and knocked on it.

"You can come out now, they're waiting for you in the living room" said Shadow.

"This better be a super hot girl" said Nicole.

Tails then walked out of his room and went over to where Shadow's wives were sitting. All four of Tails wives were shocked and speechless and couldn't believe what's happening right now.

"Wait Shadow this is the person who's joining the harem?!" asked Rouge.

"Yep, come on introduce yourself" said Shadow.

"Ummm hello i'm Miles Prower but my nickname is Tails because of my two tails, I prefer you call me Tails cause i'm used to it. I love anime, horror movie and pretty much most movies, I can't really think of anything else to say other than I hope you'll gain to like me" said Tails.

"OK this is way better than a super hot girl" said Nicole.

Rouge got up from her seat and went over to hug Tails, she grabbed a hold of him as she put one arm around his waist and the hand on her other arm was shoving his face between her huge boobs.

"Oh my God Shadow I love him, you're the best husband ever, he's just so fucking cute this feels like getting a present at Christmas I love him so God damn much. So Tails my name's Rouge but you can call me boobelicious because as you can see " said Rouge.

"He all ours, do whatever you want with him" said Shadow.

"Hey bat girl you can let go of him and give us a chance" said Lien-Da.

"No I decided i'm keeping him for myself i'm not sharing, no" said Rouge.

"Oh come on" said Mina.

"OK fine you get three seconds" said Rouge.

Rouge let go of Tails and Tails was revealed since he couldn't breath with his face being in between Tails' boobs.

"Awwww i'm sorry for suffocating you babe, you're just so freaking cute" said Rouge.

"It's OK thank you for saying i'm cute".

Rouge then blushed, Lien-Da then pressed her body against Tails' back while she hugged Tails from behind. Tails could feel her big boobs pressed up against his back and had his butt touching her crotch area.

"So cutie my name's Lien-Da and I wanna say".

Lien-Da then put her hands down in the back of Tails' pants and was feeling his butt.

"You have a nice bubble butt I think it may even be cuter than mine" said Lien-Da.

"OK let him go it's my turn" said Mina.

Lien-Da then let go of Tails and Mina walked up to him and put her hands on his arms and kissed his lips, Tails blushed.

"Hey the name's Mina and I like kissing.

Mina then kissed him again, she then grabbed Tails chin and moved his jaw down so she can stuck her tongue in his mouth, she was getting wet as she felt his tongue grind up against hers.

Nicole smacked Mina's butt causing her to let go of Tails and yelp.

"It's my turn, hello i'm Nicole and Shadow was right I was gonna love you but I am curious".

Nicole looked down and put her hand down Tails' pants and grabbed his penis.

"Looks like all that touching got your member hard" said Nicole.

"I'm sorry I can't help it" said Tails.

"Don't need to apologize foxy especially when you got a thick dick" said Nicole.

"OK it's my turn with him again" said Rouge.

"No I need the booty again" said Lien-Da.

"I need kisses!" said Mina.

"No I wanna hold his dick a little longer" said Nicole.

"Girls, girls please how bout this, how about you four take your new husband out shopping to get to know him better" said Shadow.

"I kinda wanna chill for a bit if that's OK" said Mina.

"Yeah we just got back and don't feel like going out again, how about we do that tomorrow and you can join us" said Rouge.

"Nah I know him plenty I want just the five of you to go out so you can get to know Tails a little better besides I got some work I wanna catch up on. Next time it'll be all six of us but for tomorrow it's just gonna be you five. Have a girl's night...well a girl's night plus one guy but it'll be good for Tails to know you four like I do" said Shadow.

"I would be down to watch a movie" said Mina.

"Sure i'll go set up, we'll pull out the bed for this" said Shadow.

"Bed?" asked Tails.

Shadow then pressed a button on the side of the bed and the couch pulled out a bed that was big enough for several people.

"Wow that's cool" said Tails.

"I'm gonna order pizza and get the pipe out as well" said Shadow.

"Huh?" asked Tails.

"You ever did pot?" asked Lien-Da.

"No I didn't get the chance" said Tails.

"Oh hun you're gonna love it" said Rouge.

"I could use it after weeks of not having it" said Nicole.

All six of them prepared for movie night, they got out pillows, blankets, wine, pot and eventually the pizzas came. Shadow and his wives each got a turn with the pot pipe then eventually Tails got a turn with hit. Rouge showed him how to use it and after taking the first puff Tails started to feel calm. They all drank wine, had pizza and watched several movies until it was three in the morning. They all went to bed high and drunk and that night was the best night Tails had in a long time. The next day Rouge woke up Tails to get ready to go shopping with her and the other girls. Eventually Tails and his new wives went out to have fun, it was going great until him and the girls went to the shopping district and went into a woman's clothing store.

"So Tails we talked and we want you to do something" said Rouge.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Well this is suppose to be a girl's night but you're here" said Mina.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Tails.

"No we want you to stay but we want you to do something for us" asked Lien-Da.

"And what is that?" asked Tails.

"Go into one of the changing rooms and wait there" said Nicole.

"Why?" asked Tails.

"Just do it, we wanna surprise you" said Mina.

Tails then walked over to the changing area and went in one of the rooms, he waited there until he heard one of the girls was calling for him.

"Tails which one are you in?" asked Nicole.

"I'm in number five" said Tails.

"Hey we need you to take off your cloths" said Nicole.

"Why?" asked Tails.

"We just need them for a second, take off your socks and shoes as well" said Nicole.

"Ummm OK" said Tails.

Tails then took everything he had on and opened the door a crack so he can give Nicole his cloths, Nicole thanked him and Tails waited for a good amount of time naked in the changing room until he heard the girls come back.

"Hey Tails can I come in" asked Rouge.

"Sure but you do know i'm naked right?" asked Tails.

"Yes I know" said Rouge.

"OK come in" said Tails.

Rouge quickly came in the changing room so nobody would get the chance of seeing Tails. Rouge was smiling as Tails was covering his penis and balls with his hands while Rouge was holding something behind her back.

"So ready for your surprise?" asked Rouge.

"Are we gonna have sex in here or something?" asked Tails.

Rouge giggled.

"No we're not doing that yet but the girls and I were shopping and we came to a decision" said Rouge.

"What decision?" asked Tails.

Rouge then revealed what she was hiding behind her back, it was girl's clothing and shoes.

"Try them on" said Rouge.

"What?!" said Tails.

"Just try them on we think you'll look cute with them on" said Rouge.

"No way am I doing that" said Tails.

"Oh come on we wanna see what you look like with them on, we promise this is the only time we'll force you to do this we promise, do it for us please babe" said Rouge.

Tails blushed as she called him "babe", he took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"...fine" said Tails.

"Great we'll be in the waiting area for you, just come out when you're done" said Rouge.

Rouge smiled as she walked out, the girls waited until Tails came out.

"OK i'm done" said Tails.

Tails walked up to them wearing the cloths they picked out for him, he was wearing a sleeveless pink top that was also a half shirt, a navy covered short shorts, shoes, white socks with a pink heart on them, a silver bracelet and a silver necklace. Tail's felt embarrassed having to wear all girls cloths and didn't wanna do this. All the girls were blushing and had smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God Tails you looks so cute" said Mina.

"I never thought seeing a guy dressed like this would turn me on but i'm wrong" said Lien-Da.

"Tails I met girls who aren't as pretty as you are, you legit have the power to make woman insecure because you pull it off so much better than they do" said Nicole.

"Well let's head out now" said Rouge.

"Can I have my cloths back?" asked Tails.

"Sorry we called one of our drivers to pick your cloths up, they'll be in your room when we get back" said Rouge.

"...what?..." asked Tails.

"Don't worry we already paid for the cloths you have on now so let's get going" said Lien-Da.

"Why did you send my cloths away?!" asked Tails.

"We didn't feel like carrying them around so we just called one of your employees to come get it" said Mina.

"So you're expecting me to go out like this?!" asked Tails.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, we wear guys cloths sometimes and it doesn't bother us" said Rouge.

"But you're girls, people don't care if you wear guy's cloths, it's different if I go out there like this i'll die of embarrassment. I know if I did this in school i'll get mad fun of or even be beaten up if I go out there so i'm not going" said Tails.

"Tails it's gonna be fine" said Lien-Da.

"Yeah Tails people are different then they were back when you were in school" said Rouge.

"But I-".

Tails was interrupted by Rouge when she put her finger on his mouth, she then grabbed Tails' hand.

"Just take deep slow breaths OK" said Rouge.

"OK" said Tails.

Tails then walked with Rouge leading him, they walked for a bit and Tails noticed nobody was looking at him, they wanted the same way when he wore his regular cloths.

"See I told you things were gonna be fine" said Rouge.

"I can't believe it" said Tails.

"High school is over Tails you don't have to worry" said Nicole.

"This is great now it's time for girl's night let's go shopping" said Lien-Da.

Tails and his new wives went out and shopped at the other stores, nobody gave Tails a weird look for wearing girl's cloths and one of the female employees complimented Tails saying how he was cuter than her. Eventually they went out to a restaurant and sat at a booth, waiting for their food to come.

"So why am I dressed like this again?" asked Tails.

"Well some girls find this adorable and you look adorable" said Mina.

"Do you make Shadow do this?" asked Tails.

"No he couldn't pull it off, you see Shadow is more muscular and a manly man and you're more feminine. It's great to have another husband especially one we can dress up however we want to" said Nicole.

"This is a one time thing" said Tails.

"I know we'll keep our promise not to make you do this again and we won't, however this doesn't mean we can't persuade you to do this again" said Rouge.

All four of them grinned and Tails didn't like the look they were giving him.

"You're all perverts" said Tails.

"There's nothing wrong with that" said Rouge.

"Well to be honest it does feel kinda nice knowing I can be prettier than some girls, also i'm glad i'm doing this because I never had this before" said Tails.

"Had what?" asked Lien-Da.

"Friends, a relationship, getting the chance to hang out with people, going out to eat, smoking pot, drinking wine or any time of alcohol, have sex, I never had any of this before Shadow" said Tails.

"Awwwww well we're glad we give you so much" said Mina as she went over to cuddle with him.

"If I knew you in school I would've hung out with you" said Rouge.

"Same here you're actually pretty cool Tails" said Lien-Da.

"Yeah Tails you're a great guy it's a shame nobody gave you the chance to know you" said Nicole.

"You all are so great i'm so glad to have you four as my wives and Shadow as my husband" said Tails.

"We're glad to have you as well Tails" said Mina.

They eventually got their food and had a great meal, after they called someone to take the stuff they bought back to the penthouse and went to see a movie. After the movie the girls took Tails to a love hotel and had him stay in one of the rooms until they got back. Tails layed on the bed under the covers wondering what they're planning on doing, he never been inside a love hotel before and he's hoping they're not bringing BDSM stuff back to the hotel. He already had to wear woman's clothing the whole day so he already did more than enough embarrassing stuff for one day, eventually the girls came back with shopping bags.

"Hey babe sorry to make you wait but we got everything" said Mina.

The four of them took out what was in the bags, there were condoms, lube, strap-ons, dildos and vibrators. Mina walked over to Tails and started making out with him, she then started to take her cloths off while Lien-Da took her cloths off and attached the strap-on to her and put a condom and lube on it. Mina grabbed Tails hands and lead him towards Lien-da who was sitting on the end of the bed, Mina the positioned Tails in the lotus sex position on Lien-DA. Lien-Da then grabbed Tails' ass, spread his ass cheeks and with Mina keeping the dildo steady, Lien-Da penetrated Tails' ass with the strap-on. The dildo slowly went up Tails' ass, Tails started to moan and blush which turned all the girls on. While Lien-Da was fucking Tails with the strap-on the other three girls took their cloths off and were rubbing their pussies and clits.

"I can tell you like this baby" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da kept the motion of fucking Tails with the strap-on, Tails couldn't do anything but moan as Lien-Da was making love to his ass.

"Yeah you're a nice little slut, you love this" said Lien-Da.

Tail's Penis slowly became hard and Lien-Da was feeling it up against her stomach.

"Looks like someone's excited" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then flipped Tails over on the bed, took the strap-on off and got on top of Tails, she inserted his big dick inside her pussy as she went up and down cowgirl style on his dick. Tails' was in paradise, he finally knew what being in a vagina feels like, it was so wet he couldn't believe it. He grabbed his erection before but this was way different, he could feel the pussy so well it was like the pussy was just the right size for his dick like it was waiting for him. Tails moaned some more which got the girls even more wet, Rouge couldn't wait so she walked over and got on the bed, she then crawled over to Tails and sat on his face.

"Just lick the pussy babe" said Rouge.

Tails did just that and Rouge began moaning along with Lien-Da, Tails never had a pussy in his mouth and it felt amazing. To him it was a taste like no other, Tails had his whole mouth covering Rouge's pussy and his tongue was as deep as he can put it. Rouge moved her hips and while doing it she couldn't help but to cum while still on top on Tails. Lien-Da's eyes rolled back as she had a huge orgasm, covering Tails' dick with her pussy juice.

"I need his dick now" said Rouge.

"He feels so fucking good" said Lien-Da.

They both got off Tails while Rouge laid on the bed with her legs spread apart.

"Tails fuck me I need cock" said Rouge.

Tails then crawled over to Rouge, Rouge was impatient and pulled Tails' closer and placed his dick inside her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck me Tails please don't keep me waiting" said Rouge.

Tails then moved his hips making his dick go in and out of Rouge's pussy, Tails then put his mouth on one of Rouge's huge boobs and started sucking on her tit.

"Good boy keep fucking, make me scream" said Rouge.

Lien-Da then got a different strap-on, one that vibrated, put a condom and lube on it and went over to Tails and penetrated his ass, this caused Tails to moan.

"Yeah baby moan for me" said Lien-Da.

Tails then went faster and faster until Rouge began to shake as she came on Tails' rock hard dick.

"OK it's our turn" said Mina.

"He's all yours" said Rouge.

Mina and Nicole went over to Tails and Mina got on top of Tails and placed his dick inside her while facing away from him and started fucking him in a reverse cowgirl position. Nicole opened Tails' mouth and began to French kiss him. Mina went up and down on his dick while Tails tongue came in contact with Nicole's tongue. Mina couldn't stop it was like Tails' dick was controlling her, she was moaning and going faster and faster until she came all over Tails' dick.

"Finally my turn" said Nicole.

Nicole then got in the face down ass up position, her pussy was dripping wet as she could feel the juice go down her leg.

"Please hurry Tails I need you now" said Nicole.

Tails then went over and inserted his dick inside Nicole's pussy, a loud moan came from Nicole as she felt all of Tails go inside her. Tails then grabbed her ass and started to fuck her, Nicole couldn't stop moaning as Tails thrust in and out of her. Tails then felt something penetrate his butt, causing Tails to let out a huge moan, it was Mina fucking his ass with a strap-on.

"I love it when you moan like that, now keep fucking that pussy" said Mina.

As Tails grabbed Nicole's ass while fucking her, Mina grabbed Tails ass as she was fucking him with the strap-on. Tails felt pleasure with Nicole's pussy on his dick and the strap-on in his ass while Mina was pounding him with it on. Tails was in Heaven, he was being fucked by hot girls, he never thought his first time having sex would be this amazing and loved his penis getting wet and his ass being fucked silly. Tails dick felt like it couldn't handle it anymore, it felt like he wanted to cum but didn't want it to end so he tried his best not to, Nicole then let out a big scream in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm.

"I'll take it from here girls" said Rouge.

The girls got off of Tails as Rouge went over to him and laid him on his back.

"You've been a good boy not cumming, now for your reward i'm gonna suck this big hard dick of yours. It's even better now that it's covered in pussy juice" said Rouge.

Rouge then started licking Tails' cock, Tails began moaning as her tongue moved up and down on his dick. She then put the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking really fast, Rouge's mouth felt so good on Tails' dick. It wasn't long before Tails could feel himself about to cum, Tails moaned and breath heavily as he felt the cum coming. Rouge kept sucking and sucking until Tails yelled in please as he blew a huge load in Rouge's mouth, Rouge felt Tails' dick throb as his cum came out of his cock. Rouge then went into the bathroom to spit out the cum, she went back over to the bed and laid beside him. The other girls joined them as Lien-Da laid on the other side of the bed and Mina and Nicole both laid on Tails chest.

"God damn that was amazing" said Mina.

"I needed that so badly" said Nicole.

"It's fun getting to fuck a guy's ass" said Lien-Da.

"I'm so happy this is our new husband, was it good for you Tails baby?" asked Rouge.

"It was incredible" said Tails.

"Well let's chill for a sec and well go back home because there's one last thing we should do before the night's over" said Rouge.

"What is that?" asked Tails.

"You'll see Tails, you'll see" said Rouge.

Later they went back home and Tails went into his room to relax for a bit, an hour later Shadow walked into Tails' room.

"So I heard you and the girls had a fun time together" said Shadow.

"Yeah I got to have sex with girls for the first time" said Tails.

"Well i'm glad but there's one last thing you gotta do" said Shadow.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

Shadow walked over to Tails and started kissing him, Shadow then removed Tails cloths and his cloths as well. Their wives walked inside and watched them as they began to fuck, Shadow got on his back and told Tails to suck his dick. Tails then noticed their wives watching them.

"Keep going please" said Lien-Da.

Tails then grabbed Shadow's dick and started sucking it, the girls got horny and started touching themselves. Tails sucked Shadow's dick until Shadow decided to get up from the bed and picked Tails up and got him up against the wall. Shadow got the bottle of lube and poured it on his dick and rubbed it all over, he lifted Tails' leg with his hand and penetrated Tails' anus with his eight inch cock. Tails felt the cock going in and out of him, the pleasure he got while having Shadow's manhood up his ass made him tremble. This got even hotter as Shadow hit Tails' prostate causing Tails to moan like a bitch.

It was like Shadow was giving him the privilege of receiving the pleasure from his cock, it was an eight inch Heaven going in and out of him. The girl's pants were wet from seeing this, they shoved their fingers in their vaginas while watching their husbands fuck. Seeing Shadow pounding the fox boy was a gift from God, seeing the kitsune moan as his had a dick inside him gave them goosebumps and couldn't get enough. Shadow kept going balls deep into the fox boy, his ass was almost like a pussy but it felt equally as good, Shadow kept pounding him and pounding him until he couldn't take it anymore and impregnated Tail's ass with his semen. Shadow's cock throbbed as each pump released loads of cum, it was so much cum that after Shadow took his dick out, the cum came oozing down Tails' ass. The girl's pants were soaked as they enjoyed a great show.

"Holy shit that was hot" said Rouge.

"I need to shower after that performance" said Lien-Da.

"I'm gonna look up gay porn I need to see more of this" said Mina.

"Whelp i'm hungry now" said Nicole.

The girls went out the room, Shadow was feeling on Tails' ass as he just couldn't help but admire it.

"That was amazing babe" said Shadow.

"Yes it was" said Tails.

"OK well i'm gonna shower and head to bed, also Tails" said Shadow.

"Yes?" asked Tails.

Shadow walked over to Tails and pulled him closer as he kissed the fox boy.

"I love you" said Shadow.

*End of Chapter 3*


	4. Tails' Christmas Sonic and Sally visit

Tails woke up to a pair of boobs in his face, It was Rouge. She was sleeping next to him as she was holding him in her arms. Both of them were naked and Tails' dick started to get hard as he could feel her soft boobs up against him. Tails couldn't help but to start licking Rouge's nipples, this caused Rouge to wake up as well as feel his erection against her.

"Looks like someone is awake" said Rouge.

Tails reached over and grabbed Rouge's ass as he kept sucking her tits. Rouge started to moan and her pussy started to get wet, she then grabbed his big rock hard dick and started stoking it. Tails' eyes rolled back into his head as the stroking started to feel more and more good. Rouge then went down on Tails and started licking his dick, this made Tails moan like a bitch. Rouge then put Tails' dick in his mouth and started sucking, Rouge's lips and tongue felt great on him and wanted more. Rouge kept sucking and sucking but eventually stopped and she needed Tails' dick in her pussy, she crawled on top of him and slide his dick in her soaking wet pussy. She bounced on him like she was on a ride and both of them moaned like Hell, Rouge went faster and faster as both of them were loving it. Rouge kept going until both of their eyes were rolled back into their heads and came at the same time. Both of them laid there as Rouge was resting on top of him.

"Does this mean you're pregnant?" asked Tails.

"Nah don't worry i'm on the pill, so don't stress about it. I don't want kids anyways" said Rouge.

"Oh okay so what were you doing here naked? and why was I naked?" asked Tails.

"We all like to sleep with each other sometimes, and I took your cloths off while you were sleeping, you're a heavy sleeper" said Rouge.

"Well Shadow did fuck me hard and I guess being fucked hard puts me to sleep after a while" said Tails.

"For me whenever Shadow fucks me I always want more, but maybe it's different since you're a guy" said Rouge.

"So we doing anything today?" asked Tails.

"Actually yes we're Christmas shopping today since Christmas is a couple weeks away, so you might wanna get ready soon" said Rouge.

"Okay" said Tails.

Later Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Lien-Da, Mina and Nicole went out shopping, they went to a mall and all of them split up to go shopping for each other. Shadow gave Tails a debit card so that he can shop, the card was to Shadow's account so Tails could get anything he wanted. Tails, Shadow and the girls had servants with them to shop so that they can give them the gifts to take back to their place. Some time later all six of them met at TGI Fridays that was connected with the mall for lunch before they continued shopping, they all sat at a booth that Shadow reserved for them.

"So Tails are you enjoying yourself?" asked Mina.

"Yes very much so, it's been years since I got to give gifts to anyone, the only person I could afford to give to is my mom. It feels like yesterday that me and her were spending time together on Christmas, we even went to Christmas Mass together which gave me warmth inside" said Tails.

"Oh so you religious?" asked Nicole.

"No, I don't believe in God anymore. My faith started to fade as my school years went by by and since my mother's death it completely went away since then." said Tails.

Tails' face had the look of hurt and pain all other it and everyone at the table noticed it.

"That's fine we don't care for religion either, say how about you go to the bar and order us something with alcohol in it" said Shadow.

"Okay what would you like specifically?" asked Tails.

"How bout you decide, just go over and take some time look at their selections and come back when you can okay babe" said Shadow.

"Okay i'll go try and find something" said Tails.

Tails then walked up to the bar and looked at the menu while Shadow talked to the girls.

"God I feel so bad for Tails" said Rouge.

"Yeah let's make this Christmas a good one for him" said Nicole.

"I got him some anime stuff so I know he'll like that" said Mina.

"Same here, also maybe we should go see a movie I think he'll like that" said Lien-Da.

"That sounds fun" said Mina.

"Guys I need to talk to you about something" said Shadow.

"What is it?" asked Rouge.

"This stays between us, none of you bring this up to him okay?" asked Shadow.

"Sure we won't" said Lien-Da.

Shadow looked over to make sure Tails was not near the booth, he noticed Tails was still looking and began to talk to the girls.

"Before you guys came back I had him in the BDSM room at one time and I got a crop and started hitting him with it and shortly after that he yelled for his mom and said he'll behave and shit" said Shadow.

"What?!..."said Nicole.

"Yeah I think he was abused by his mom" said Shadow.

"But Tails looked sad when he remembered his mother on Christmas how could she be abusive when Tails obviously loved her so much?" asked Mina.

"Well I talked to someone at a child abuse agency and I did more research about abusive parents and the kids who suffer from it. Some parents do act kindly towards their kids but it's not like that twenty-four seven. Also some kids believed they deserved it and deny there was anything bad" said Shadow.

"Is there anything we need to do?" ask Lien-Da.

"Just don't get him into BDSM stuff and just hang out with him, the best thing he needs is quality time with loved ones and do not bring it up, he'll talk about it when he's ready and feels comfortable with it. So please, please don't talk to him about it because talking about it when he doesn't want to will make it worse so please don't do it" said Shadow.

"That's fine with us, I wouldn't wanna force him to talk about anything that caused him a lot of pain anyways" said Rouge.

"So like Nicole said let's make this a great Christmas for him" said Shadow.

Tails eventually got them drinks and had a good lunch and continued shopping, later they went to the movies while Shadow had Rouge and Lien-Da in his arms cuddling during the movie, Tails had Mina and Nicole in his arms cuddling during the movie. Tails' felt such comfort with two girls in his arms, it felt even better knowing that their his wives and that he was in Shadow's harem. All six of them had a great time shopping and going to the movies, they then went home and chilled for the rest of the night. During that night Shadow got a text, he looked at his phone to see the text was from Sonic. It's been a while since Shadow talked to Sonic and was glad because Sonic was and still is his best friend.

The text read "Hey Shadow me and Sally are coming back to Garnet city next week and wanna know if you wanna meet up? I heard you have several wives and you're doing great for yourself since you got your family's companies. So if you're not busy would you wanna hang?" asked Sonic. Shadow then sent him a text back "Would love to in fact how bout you come over to my place and meet my spouses? especially my newest one". Sonic then sent him a text reading "Sure and one other thing we've called Tails multiple times but his number isn't in service, did he move or something because we wanna meet him". Shadow sent him a text "Yeah in fact I know where he's at, just text me the time you'll be back and i'll send a limousine to get you and Sally". Sonic then sent a text "Thanks but we've already have a car ready for us, the company I work for gives me a car and i'm getting one when we get here". Shadow then sent the last text "Okay that's cool I'll see you then".

"This will be interesting" thought Shadow.

Later that week Sonic and Sally got off their flight and drove towards Shadow's place.

"You think Tails is okay?" asked Sally.

"Well he's still alive so that's good" said Sonic.

"Babe don't say shit like that!" said Sally.

"I'm sorry it's just I always felt bad for leaving Tails in this city, I wanted him to come with us because there was nothing here for him but i'm glad we're moving back here because I wanna spend more time with him" said Sonic.

"He was always like a younger brother to you" said Sally.

"Yeah I mean he needed it because that kid had it tough growing up, babe can we have him live with us? I know it's sudden but I don't want him to be alone anymore, until he gets a girlfriend or at least more friends I want him living with us" said Sonic.

"Hey i'm all for having him live with us, I don't know where he's at now but I guarantee he's all by himself and that isn't good for him" said Sally.

"Okay I think we're here...damn is there where Shadow lives?! he's rich as fuck" said Sonic.

"Do you know where to go?" ask Sally.

"Yeah he told me where to park and to where to go inside so let's head up" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally went up to Shadow's penthouse and text him to know they're here, Shadow then went to the door to greet them.

"Hey guys long time no see" said Shadow.

"It's good to see you bro" said Sonic.

Both of them hugged and they all went to the living room.

"This is such an amazing place Shadow I wished I could have this" said Sonic.

"You should've been born to rich parents it's way better than non rich parents" said Shadow.

Sonic and Sally chuckled.

"Yeah sorry when we get reincarnated in the next life we'll make sure to ask for rich parents" Sally joked.

"So you guys just visiting?" asked Shadow.

"Actually we're moving back home, both our jobs had positions opened up here and so we decided to move back" said Sonic.

"Oh that's great, tell you what I can give you a rent-free place in this building if you want" said Shadow.

"What do you mean?" asked Sally.

"Well since I own this building I can let you live here rent-free if you want" said Shadow.

"Are you serious you own this bitch!? fuck you're rich as fuck" said Sonic.

"Yep so what do you say? wanna live here?" asked Shadow.

"Of course thanks Shadow" said Sally.

"Well looks like our house hunting is done" said Sonic.

"Wait you guys moved here without finding a house first?" asked Shadow.

"Well we just came back just to find a home then head back and get our stuff, and we wanna go in person to the homes available instead of just looking at them online. We wanna see what the homes look like in person then just images on the internet" said Sonic.

"Yeah I can see why you wanna do that" said Shadow.

"So you have multiple wives?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah and they're all super models, here's a pic of them" said Shadow.

Shadow showed Sonic and Sally his four wives on his phone.

"Wow they're gorgeous" said Sally.

"You know Sally you're beautiful yourself, you could be a model like them if you want. I have connections to get you in if you want" said Shadow.

"Well i'm flattered to know i'm super model material but I don't wanna be one, i'm cool with what i'm doing now" said Sally.

"So where are they?" asked Sonic.

"They're out getting their nails done" said Shadow.

"Damn you're lucky to have so much ass" said Sonic.

"Excuse me?" asked Sally.

"Hey i'm sorry but most guys want to have sex with multiple girls at once" said Sonic.

"Yeah I guess that's fair, I would wanna have the opposite but it's cool to have your own fantasies...oh yeah almost forgot, Shadow do you know where Tails is at? we wanna see him soon" said Sally.

"You'll see him soon" said Shadow.

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Sonic.

"He lives in this building" said Shadow.

"Oh that's great because we actually wanted him to move in with us because we know he's lonely and don't want him isolating himself" said Sally.

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that" said Shadow.

"You talked to him recently or something?" asked Sonic.

"You can say that but I wanna change the subject, I actually have someone new in my harem, but it's not a woman" said Shadow.

"What?!" asked Sonic.

"Huh didn't know you liked dick as well Shadow" said Sally.

"Well this one I had my eyes on for a long time" said Shadow.

"Oh what's he like?" asked Sonic.

"Let me go get him, he's probably still asleep" said Shadow.

"Oh no we don't want you to wake him" said Sally.

"Nah i'm getting him" said Shadow.

Shadow then went into Tails' room and went over to the sleeping kitsune, he woke him up with a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning handsome, there's people here and I want you to meet them" said Shadow.

"Who are they?" asked Tails.

"Let's make that into a surprise, also just this once can you wear the girl cloths our wives bought for you?" asked Shadow.

"Do I have to? I hate wearing them it's embarrassing" said Tails.

"Please just do it and i'll take you out for steak or something okay?" said Shadow.

"Fine but i'm not wearing girl's cloths when we go out" said Tails.

"That's fine just come out when you're ready and brush your teeth you have morning breath" said Shadow.

Shadow then kissed Tails and walked out the room.

"Doesn't seem to bother you since you kissed me" thought Tails.

Shadow then walked back to the living room to talk to Sonic and Sally, they talked for a bit til Tails came out.

"So you wanna spend Christmas with me and the harem?" asked Shadow.

"We don't wanna be a bother" said Sonic.

"Nonsense, we'd love to have you guys" said Shadow.

Tails walked out of his room towards the living room.

"Shadow we need more mouthwa-"

"Tails?!" said Sally.

"Oh hey Sally, hey Sonic" said Tails.

"Oh my God please don't tell me" said Sonic.

"Meet my husband" said Shadow.

"Oh no, no, no come on Tails we're leaving" said Sally.

Sally walked up to Tails and grabbed his arm heading him towards the door until Tails got out of her grasp.

"Wait Sally please stop" said Tails.

"Look I know you felt lonely without your mom but what are you thinking?! I promised your mom to look after you when she passed away and I already failed by leaving you in this city but i'm not doing that again. We should've never let you stay here in this city by yourself so come along with us Tails" said Sally.

"Yeah Tails this isn't the best thing for you" said Sonic.

"But i'm happy being here" said Tails.

Shadow walked up to them.

"Look guys can we just calm down and talk about this" said Shadow.

"Shadow I like you but I will not let Tails be apart of this crazy sex group you have going on, I know you're only using him because you can't keep your dick in your pants" said Sally.

"Did you touch him?!" ask Sonic.

Sonic got up in Shadow's face as both of them were staring each other down, Tails got in between them before a fight broke out.

"Sonic please stop, Shadow has been kind to me and a great Husband. He loves me and not just my body, he took care of me while I was sick, he made me food when I was hungry and might as well tell you this now, he also didn't send me to prison" said Tails.

"Prison?...what?" asked Sonic.

"Please can we all just sit down and talk" said Tails.

"Fine" said Sonic.

Sally, Shadow, Sonic and Tails sat down on the couches in the living room, Sonic on one couch with Sally and Shadow shared a couch with Tails. Sonic and Sally both had an annoyed look on their faces and Tails didn't like it.

"Look before I got in a relationship with Shadow I actually worked at one of his casinos, I worked there for a couple weeks until this one guy offered to steal money from the casino's vault. I wasn't doing good financially so I joined him and took loads of money but we got caught , I was expecting to go to jail but fortunately Shadow instead gave me a deal. It was have me join his harem and he won't press charges against me, look I know what I did was horribly wrong and stupid but I was desperate. I'm glad I did it because i'm living with people who love me and Shadow is making me happy, something that I wasn't for years and years. Please guys, please don't take me away I wanna stay with Shadow, I never thought I would get a husband let alone a husband and four wives but Shadow has been treating me right and I don't want that to go away" said Tails.

"So he's blackmailing you?" said Sally.

"Look please don't hate him, I love him and I love my wives. They make me happy and they were here for me, I know you two had to move for work but I didn't have anybody here when you two left. I wasn't gonna come with you guys because i'm not your responsibility and i'm glad I didn't leave because I would've never got to live with Shadow and be married so please for me don't make me leave and don't hate Shadow" said Tails.

Sonic and Sally looked at each other and looked back at Shadow and Tails.

"First off Tails you're like family to me and Sonic so you living with us wasn't gonna be an issue, secondly you should've never ever thought about stealing especially something so stupid like a casino, you should've came to us and we would've helped you out, and thirdly we just wanna make sure you're not taken advantage of. Shadow I hope you understand we love Tails and we wanna make sure you're treating him like a sex object" said Sally.

"Sally, Sonic listen I don't just think of sex, I love all my wives and I love Tails. I make sure my baby gets the best and I make sure he's happy. I would never have someone in my harem just for sex, I have to love them before doing that. All my wives knew each other and we all had the same idea of a multiple relationship, they all loved Tails off the bat and we're happy with the six of us, Tails is fine" said Shadow.

"Well i'm not totally sure about this" said Sonic.

"Yeah it was clear when you got all up in my face" said Shadow.

"Well how would you feel if you had a younger sibling who joined a harem?" asked Sonic.

"I understand your concerns but you two know me, you guys know I'd never be in a relationship just for sex. Sure one night stands are fun but when i'm in a relationship I always treat the person or persons i'm with like royalty" said Shadow.

"Ok sounds fair and I apologize for getting up in your face i'm just protective of my younger brother" said Sonic.

"It's fine, I find it cute you call Tails your younger brother when you guys aren't related" said Shadow.

"We were the closet things to family Tails had for a long time he even used to call me 'Aunt Sally' when he was younger" said Sally.

"Aunt? funny you act more like a mother than an aunt but I do wanna let you guys know i'm taking good care of him and that offer of a rent-free place is still on the table. Also you can spend Christmas with us if you want" said Shadow.

"Tails do you like it here? if not tell us right now" said Sally.

"Yes Sally i'm happy here, I love Shadow and I love our wives, this has been the best thing to happen to me in years and I don't wanna leave" said Tails.

"Okay well we're gonna go now" said Sally.

"You're leaving already?" asked Shadow.

"Well we only came here to find a place and since we already did that we're gonna go back to where we live, collect our stuff and come live here in this building, it'll take us at least a week to complete everything so we'll see you then" said Sally.

"Okay and it's great you guys approve our relationship, I swear to you two that i'm making Tails happy and I love him" said Shadow.

"It's great you're in Tails' life Shadow, I've never seen him so upbeat in a long time" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally flew back to the city they currently lived in, they packed and payed movers to have their stuff to their new home in Garnet city. They eventually unpacked all their things and settled in their new home. Two weeks have passed since Sonic and Sally moved in and it was Christmas eve, Shadow invited Sonic and Sally to come spend Christmas eve with him, Tails and their wives. Neither Sonic nor Sally met the wives up to this point so they didn't know how to react, Sonic and Sally rang Shadow's doorbell with presents in their hands and Tails opened the door. Tails greeted them and let them inside where Shadow and the girls were in the pull out couch and about to watch a movie, they put the gifts over to the Christmas tree that had and went over to them.

"Hey guys how you doing?" asked Shadow.

"I'm great and I assume these are your wives?" asked Sonic.

"Yep wanna introduce yourselves?" asked Shadow.

"Wait didn't you four go to High School with us?" asked Sally.

"Oh yeah I remembered you two, you're Sonic and Sally right?" asked Rouge.

"Yes we are, you see me, Sonic and Shadow had the same classes and were friends, I've seen you guys around but we never really talked to one another have we?" asked Sally.

"No we haven't it's funny we all know each other...well except Tails, he wasn't in school with us" said Nicole.

"Yes he was he was a freshman when we were seniors" said Shadow.

"Wait you serious?!...holy shit the quiet two tailed fox kid, I remember you" said Mina.

"Yeah I totally forgot he was in school with us" said Lien-Da.

"Yeah I was really quiet back then" said Tails.

"Damn puberty did you a favor because you look way better now then you did back then. No offence you just still looked like a middle schooler" said Nicole.

"It's cool, I know i'm a late bloomer and i'm glad I look different" said Tails.

"Damn you were in school with us...I legit can't believe I didn't notice that" said Rouge.

"It was weird because I could've sworn I told you guys me and him went to high school together" said Shadow.

"You might've but I've forgot about both those things" said Mina.

"Well this is a great reunion, so what we doing tonight?" asked Sonic.

"Well we're gonna watch a couple movies and get drunk and high, you guys wanna pull out the other couch that turns into a bed so you two can share one together?" asked Shadow.

"That sounds great" said Sally.

"Here I'll help" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then set up the pull out couch and got them blankets and pillows for it, they laid down and talked for a bit before watching a movie.

"So you guys enjoy having Tails has your new husband?" asked Sally.

"Yeah he's amazing I wished we knew him back in high school" said Mina.

"Yeah he really saved us by joining this relationship" said Nicole.

"What you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Well Shadow begged us for anal all the fucking time and he tried and he refused to do it ever since, now that Tails is here he doesn't beg for anal anymore so we don't have to deal with that nonsense ever again" said Nicole.

Tails blushed.

"Nicole don't say shit like that in front of Sonic and Sally" said Tails.

"I'm sorry we're usually open about this stuff, sorry you two had to hear that" said Rouge.

"It's cool I begged this one for anal as well but she won't let me" said Sonic.

"And you'll never get it" said Sally.

"I'm glad you two accept me for liking girls and guys" said Tails.

"Hey we don't judge" said Sonic.

"Yeah I love reading gay fan fictions online, they're just amazing" said Sally.

"So wanna watch a movie?" asked Tails.

"Sure pick whatever you guys want" said Sonic.

All of them watched movies, drank wine and smoked pot that Christmas eve, they all eventually went to bed and Sonic and Sally stayed overnight. The next morning they woke up and noticed it was snowing outside, Tails loves when it snows on Christmas and it just so happened to snow while they slept. All eight of them exchanged presents and each of them got seven gifts this year except Tails who got a few extra because it was his first Christmas with them and the fact he didn't have anyone getting him gifts in years on Christmas because he was alone. Tails mostly got anime related gifts and he loved them, Sonic and Sally were happy seeing Tails like this, Sally and Sonic started whispering to each other.

"God he's so happy" said Sally.

"Yeah I know, God this is a great Christmas, maybe God finally answered Tails' prayers and finally gave Tails a break. Now I see nothing but good things in Tails' future, I feel a big weight off my back" said Sonic.

"It's funny it's like Tails is our son and we're seeing him happy as he has his own life, Shadow's right I am more of a mother figure than an aunt" said Sally.

"Best Christmas ever" said Sonic.

*End of Chapter 4*

*author note*

Merry Christmas to all you and hope you have a great new year, I'm gonna continue with this story and my "Tails the God" story. 2018 has been really awful for me and i'm glad it's finally ending. I'm going to school soon and I hope things will be better in 2019, I have big plans for myself and i'm doing something on the side because I have a dream job I wanna do. I'm studying for something to support myself when i'm done school but there's something else I wanna do that I wanna accomplish and hopefully it'll go somewhere. Sorry about all that I just wanna talk to people about what's on my mind and it feels good talking about it, I have depression and I wanna have a future that's finally gonna make me happy with my life and who I am. Again thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter, bye.


	5. Femboy

It was the day after Christmas and Shadow woke up with two of his wives, Rouge and Lien-Da next to him. All three of them were naked and Shadow smiled as he looked at both of them while they were sleeping, Shadow started to get warm and put his hands under the covers he had each hand go down towards their pussies and he gently put his fingers in them and started rubbing their clits. It only took a few seconds until their pussies started to get wet and both of them were moaning in their sleep. Shadow then stuck his fingers in both of their clean, shaved, wet pussies which caused them to emerge from their slumber.

"You know how to wake somebody up" said Rouge.

Rouge then kissed him on the lips.

"I guess we know what to do" said Lien-Da.

Rouge started kissing Shadow on the Lips while Lien-Da started licking his dick, Rouge and Shadow kissed passionately while Lien-Da kept licking his long shaft. Eventually Shadow and Rouge started to put their tongues in each other's mouths while Lien-Da put her lips around her husbands huge dick. Rouge's tongue felt amazing while her tits where rubbing up on Shadow, Lien-Da's lips felt amazing while she was sucking his dick, Lien-Da was amazing at giving blowjobs and Shadow started to produce pre-cum.

Rouge stopped kissing Shadow and went down to join Lien-Da with sucking his dick, each of them rubbed their tongues on Shadow's dick and both of their pussies were soaking wet. Lien-Da then got on top of Shadow, grabbed his penis and placed in into her soaking wet pussy, Rouge went over to Shadow's face and sat on it. Lien-Da started moving up and down on Shadow's cock like he was a ride while Rouge was getting her pussy eaten out, Rouge and Lien-Da started kissing each other while getting their pussies licked and fucked. Eventually they switched places and Rouge was getting the dick while Lien-Da was getting her pussy licked, they began kissing again until all three came at the same time. The all layed next to each other all sweaty and satisfied.

"Looks like I got the creampie from this one as well" said Rouge.

"You know babe it would be nice if you give Tails your love gun as well, and let us watch while giving it to him" said Lien-Da.

"You girls really like seeing me fuck him don't you?" asked Shadow.

"Girls love seeing guys fuck each other, a lot of these gay romance novels are written by straight women, then again I do think gay men do a better job with those types of books" said Rouge.

"Okay well give me like thirty minutes to recharge then i'll fuck Tails and you can both watch" said Shadow.

Thirty minutes had passed by, Shadow opened the door to Tails room and tiptoed towards Tails who was fast asleep, Rouge, Lien-da, Nicole and Mina were standing there watching Shadow about to fuck Tails. Shadow slowly pulled Tails' blankets off and got aroused by the sight of Tails' naked body. Tails was laying on his stomach and Shadow was rock hard looking at Tail's bubble butt, Shadow got the lube that he had and rubbed it all over his huge cock. Shadow then got on top of Tails and inserted his rock hard cock into Tails, Shadow then started fucking Tails which caused Tails to moan in his sleep. This caused their wives to get wet and touch themselves.

Shadow then propped Tails up with his ass in the arm and fuck him faster and harder, Tails began to wake up and looked to see Shadow fucking him, Tails grabbed his sheets and moaned as Shadow was hitting his G-spot. Shadow then picked him up and got him in the cowgirl position with Tails riding his dick while Shadow was grabbing Tails' ass and pushing it down balls deep on his cock. Tails and Shadow went at it for a while until both of the nutted in and on each other.

"You know I was having a fun dream that I was in Disney-world before you woke me up" said Tails.

"Don't deny you didn't love it" said Shadow.

Tails then closed his eyes and shifted his head side ways, Shadow then took that opportunity to go after Tails' neck and suck on it. Causing Tails to moan and get a hickey.

"God that was hot as fuck" said Rouge.

Tails looked behind him.

"How long were you four standing there?" asked Tails.

"You didn't notice that we were standing here the entire time?" asked Mina.

"I don't notice things a lot" said Tails.

Lien-Da then walked over to Tails and kissed him.

"It was me and Rouge's idea, girls love seeing guys fuck each other and we wanted a show" said Lien-Da.

"You know if you wanna go to Disney world I can make that happen" said Shadow.

"You serious?!" said Tails.

"Yeah i'll set a time when we can all go, it'll probably be for another three months because of our schedules" said Shadow.

"That's babe that'd be amazing" said Tails.

Tails then gave Shadow a kiss.

A couple hours later Tails was in bed relaxing when Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina walked into his room. Tails took off his night mask.

"What's going on?" asked Tails.

"Well babe we have an idea" said Mina.

"Is it be getting fucked in the ass again?" asked Tails.

"No it's not that" said Rouge.

Rouge then walked over and sat on his bed.

"Babe how would you like to have money of your own?" asked Rouge.

"You mean get a job?" asked Tails.

"Yes but it's a really easy job that you can pull off" said Nicole.

"Well what is it?" asked Tails.

"How would you like to join your wives in the modeling business?" asked Lien-Da.

"You mean like help you four with getting prepared to go on stage or something?" asked Tails.

"We're talking about you joining us on stage" said Rouge.

"Uhhhhhh...I don't know, i'm scared of large groups of people staring at me" said Tails.

"You get used to it boo" said Nicole.

"Okay so what kind of cloths do I have to wear? like jeans or a shirt?" asked Tails.

"Not exactly, we have a different plan for you" said Rouge.

"...oh please don't let it be what I think you're gonna say" said Tails.

"But you look good in girl cloths" said Mina.

"You all promised I didn't have to do it again" said Tails.

"I know but you can make a lot of money doing it babe, we're not gonna force it on you, we're just letting you know the option is on the table" said Rouge.

"So would you like to?" asked Lien-Da

"...Okay i'll try it" said Tails.

"Awesome, I'll call our agency to let them know we'll be there in an hour" said Nicole.

"Wait we're going today!?" asked Tails.

"You're gonna do fine babe, besides it's only gonna be a couple people to see if you qualify for being a model but we're gonna make sure you'll make it okay babe?" asked Lien-Da.

"Okay I guess, let's get this going" said Tails.

An hour later Tails and his wives went to the modeling agency, Tails was wearing booty shorts, a half shirt and flip flops, his hair was brushed to make him look like a girl with short hair. They all walked in and Rouge went up to a couple of female employees to instruct Tails what to do. There were three girls and they took Tails to a green room to talk to him.

"Hello miss we're gonna help you out so you can prepare to see the judges, i'm Leah and this is Willow and Crystal. So you have any questions for us?" asked Leah.

"So do I need to change into anything?" asked Tails.

"Nah you look fine the way you are, miss ummm what's your name sweetie?" asked Willow.

"People usually call me Tails but my real name is Miles Prower" said Tails.

"Huh, is Miles a girls name? not too be rude but that sounds like a guy's name" asked Crystal.

"Well it is" said Tails.

"So your parents gave you a boy's name? why is that?" asked Leah.

"Well because I am a boy" said Tails.

"...Wait what?" said all three girls.

"Wait there's no way you're a guy, you're lying" said Leah.

"But i'm not" said Tails.

Leah walked over to him.

"So if I take your pants off there won't be a snake?" said Leah.

"Snake?" said Tails.

Leah the tried taking Tails' shorts off.

"Hey what are you doing? asked Tails.

"There's no way a girl as sexy as you can be a gu..."

Leah took off Tails' pants to reveal his panties as well as his bulge. Leah took several steps back as Tails pulled his shorts up.

"...So you really are a guy?..."said Willow.

"...I can't believe a man is prettier than me" said Leah.

"...So why you dressed as a woman? are you trans?" asked Crystal.

"No my wives said I looked better dressed as a girl" said Tails.

Leah walked over and grabbed his hands.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, when girls touch each other like that it's different but I just can't believe you have a perfect body and you're not a girl, you even have a better body than most girls I know, including me. I thought it was odd you were flat but your body has the perfect curves and your ass looks so much better than any of ours it's just embarrassing that you're a hotter girl than the three of us" said Leah.

"It's okay I just don't wanna deceive any of you" said Tails.

"Well thank you, so let's get you prepared" said Leah.

Later that night Tails and his wives returned home.

"Hey how'd it go?" asked Shadow.

"Well one of the girls took my pants off because she thought I was lying about being a guy, I got accepted into the modeling agency and i'll be joining these four for their next tour" said Tails.

"Congrats i'm proud of you babe, Now let's get high as a reward" said Shadow.

"Oh fuck yeah, I call first puff" said Mina.

The six of them took a hit and got out the pull out couch that could fit all six of them. Shadow decided to make a pizza and while they were waiting they decided to talk for a bit.

"Hey Tails I have a question for you" asked Mina.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Was Shadow the first one you did it with?" asked Mina.

"Well when it came to loosing my virginity, yes but not my first sexual experience" said Tails.

"Wait who was it?" asked Shadow.

"Oh I gotta hear this?" said Nicole.

"Okay so here's the story" said Tails.

*Several years ago*

It was a month before the end of Tails' senior year, Tails was staying after school to get more help since high school wasn't great to him not only socially but academically. He was with a tutor and was with another student who was with him and the tutor, His name was Ray and he was a yellow flying squirrel. It took an hour until they were done with tutoring, Tails came to tutoring because high school was already a living Hell and would rather kill himself than repeat another year. Tails went down to the second floor to use the bathroom before getting ready to walk back home, he went to wash his hand when Ray came into the bathroom.

"Oh hey Ray, I guess ill see you tomorrow" said Tails.

Ray closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Ummm what's going on?" asked Tails

Ray walked up to him and motioned him to the wall.

"Tails, next month we're graduating and I only came to tutoring to talk to you" said Ray.

"What about? and you don't have to be so close to me" said Tails.

Ray then moved his hands down toward Tails' crotch area and started rubbing Tails' gentiles through his shorts.

"Hey what are you..."

Tails was cut off when Ray pressed his lips against Tails, Tails was taken aback by this and freaked out a little but then started to get aroused. Ray then put his hand down Tails' pants and rubbed his hard cock, then began to put each other's tongues in their mouths until Tails pre-cum came out.

"I think you're cute Tails and I like you, and I need to touch you" said Ray.

Ray then pulled Tails' pants down, got on his knees and took out Tails' hard cock, Ray then began to lick his shaft from the base to the tip, he then took out his cock and started jerking off his cock while sucking on Tails' cock. Tails was moaning, he never had this before and he loved every second of it. Ray then started deepthroating Tails' cock which made Tails moan even louder, Tails was at the point where he couldn't take it anymore and he came into Ray's mouth as Ray came on his hand.

*End of flashback*

"So you got a blowjob from him?" asked Lien-Da.

"Yeah I had Shadow do stuff to me before but Ray was the first person to give me head" said Tails.

"What happened after that?" asked Rouge.

"Well he asked if we can be boyfriends but I told him I don't want people finding out I get turned on by girls and guys because I don't wanna get called 'faggot' or anything" said Tails.

"Yeah I understand why you'd wanna do that" said Rouge.

"Yeah I only saw him a couple times until school ended and I haven't seen him or anyone from High School ever again, except for the five of you and Sonic and Sally of course" said Tails.

"Wait you said Shadow did stuff to you before? explain" said Nicole.

"I got this one, you see I knew Tails for a long time, I was the rich kid who had everything and his mom was a maid who worked for my parents. She would bring Tails along and wanted him to play with me. Tails was extremely shy but I got him to play with me" said Shadow.

"Awwww that's cute" said Mina.

"Yeah but I was a horny motherfucker back then as well, I had him play video games while I grind against him, I came in my pants a couple times" said Shadow.

"I was also threatened not to tell anyone what happened, he told me he could fire my mom if I told" said Tails.

"What?!" said Rouge.

"*sigh* Look I just didn't wanna get in trouble, what I did was wrong and I was just discovering that my dick can get hard. I was stupid and I still hate thinking about what I did"

Shadow then went over to Tails and held him in a spooning position.

"I'm sorry Miles, I love you and i'm glad you're with me, I would never do anything to hurt my fox boy, please forgive me" said Shadow.

"Tails put his hands and arms on top of Shadow's.

"It's okay I forgive you" said Tails.

"Please fuck, please fuck, please fuck" whispered Nicole.

Everyone turned their attention to Nicole.

"What it's adorable seeing them hug, I wanna see them pound butts next, what's wrong with that?" asked Nicole.

"So can we watch a movie?" asked Tails.

"Yeah let's do that" said Shadow.

A couple days have passed and it was New Years Eve, Tails was at a restaurant/bar with Shadow and the girls. Tails was having a good time and was wearing girl cloths during it.

"Surprised you're wearing those cloths Tails" said Lien-Da.

"Well I started to like dressing as a girl and I like being telling people I look pretty" said Tails.

"Well yeah your ass in those booty shorts are hot as fuck" said Nicole.

"Keep it in your pants babe" said Mina.

"Well either I stair at his ass or I rub your pussy, so pick" said Nicole.

"Wait how are those two things the same?" asked Mina.

"That's it, we're going down"

Nicole then tried touching Mina's vagina and Mina pushed her hands away.

"Do they always do this?" asked Tails.

"Yeah they like to play" said Shadow.

"Okay stop, stop" said Nicole.

Mina was holding her hands down while licking Nicole's ear, she then stopped to speak.

"Are you gonna behave?" asked Mina.

"Yes babe" said Nicole.

"Good" said Mina.

Mina then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well i'm gonna get some desert, i'm in the mood for some chocolate cake" said Tails.

"Okay babe just let them know who you are and show them ID for proof" said Shadow.

"Okay thanks babe" said Tails.

Tails then walked up to the bar and placed his order, he waited for a bit until he heard two familiar voices came up to the bar, and they were at the two seats closest to his.

"So what do you wanna get?" asked Scourge.

"I don't know just something that has alcohol and taste good" said Fiona.

"Oh please don't have them notice me, please don't have them notice me" Tails thought.

Fiona looked over to see Tails who had his face looking the other way.

"Hey don't I know you?" asked Fiona.

"Ummm no I don't recognize you" said Tails.

"But you're not looking at me" said Fiona.

"I looked at you earlier" said Tails

"Look you have two tails, I only ever knew one person who had two tails" said Fiona.

"Is that Tails?" asked Scourge.

Tails turned towards them, dreading what was gonna happen next.

"Oh my God hey Tails how are you?" asked Fiona.

"Ugh okay I guess" said Tails.

"Damn you dress like a hoe" said Scourge.

Tails just shrugged.

"You know since you dress like a hoe, how bout you come back to our place and i'll give you twenty bucks for you to suck my dick" said Scourge.

"No thank you" said Tails.

Tails then tried walking back to Shadow and the girls but Fiona grabbed his arm.

"Wait Tails don't you wanna talk to us for a bit? I'm sure we can help each other out" said Fiona.

"Please someone help" thought Tails.

"Is there a problem?" asked Shadow.

Fiona let go of Tails and Tails went over to Shadow.

"Oh hey bro we're just talking to a friend we haven't seen for a long time" said Scourge.

"They made sexual comments to me" said Tails.

"I just thought he'd be good at giving head since he dresses like a slut" said Scourge.

At that moment the bartender had Scourge's and Fiona's drinks ready for them and sat them on the counter. Shadow then took both of them and poured them on Scourge and Fiona's head, then placed the glasses back on the counter.

"That'd be fifty each" said Shadow.

Scourge then leaped after Shadow but Shadow uppercut him, Fiona also tried going after Shadow but received a punch from Rouge. Security guards came to the scene.

"Great security, that asshole poured drinks on me and my girlfriends heads, you're in for it now" said Scourge.

"Take them away" said Shadow.

The security guards then escorted them out of the building.

"Hey wait, he assaulted us, why you not kicking him out?" asked Scourge.

"Because he's the owner" said one of the security guards.

"Are you okay babe" said Shadow.

"Yeah, thank you both for helping me out" said Tails.

"It's no problem babe, who were those two?" asked Rouge.

"Here let's go back to our table" said Shadow.

The three of them walked back to the table.

"Yo what the Hell just happened?" asked Lien-Da.

"Well those two used to bully me because I confessed by feelings for the girl and her and her boyfriend bullied me during high school, they were seniors when I was a freshman. They saw me and the guy wanting me to suck him off and you saw the rest" said Tails.

"Yeah I saw what was going on and wanted to step in" said Shadow.

"Same here" said Rouge.

"I appreciate you two, I appreciate all of you, you all do so much for me" said Tails.

"We know you do cutie" said Mina

Mina then wrapped her hand around Tails waist and moved him closer to her.

"So now that bullshit is out of the way, let's enjoy New Years" said Shadow.

All of them had drinks and Tails also got his chocolate cake while they waited for midnight to happen.

*End of Chapter 5*

*Author Note*

Hey guys I know its been like half a year and I apologize, it's just hard because I went back to school and i'm really busy and the WIFI doesn't connect to my laptop because the schools router is shit so i'm gonna get my own router eventually. But I do wanna say I enjoy you all reading my stories since I wanna do this kinda thing in the future. Anyways Thanks for sticking around and hope to see you all in the next one, also hope you all enjoy Summer :).


	6. Rape then Consent

It was three in the morning on New Years day and Tails, Shadow and the girls were wasted.

"I want some Mchdonalds" said Tails.

"Well go get your drunk ass down the street and go get some, we're going back to the crib and sleeping this shit off and get hangovers the next day, you bett- ba, ba better get back home after your done or your gonna get fucked without lube next time I smash you okay?" said Shadow.

"Yes sexy master" said Tails.

"You think hot ass is gonna be okay?" said Rouge.

"Yesh he's fine, he has a nice ass, he'll be just fine by himself. Now let's get outta here" said Shadow.

Tails walked to Mchdonalds and Shadow and the girls went back home. The Mchdonalds was down the street and Tails was trying to keep balance while walking there. While walking past an alley, Tails felt someone grab him by the wrist, he turned around and it was Fiona holding him.

"Oh hey there...I was wondering when I see you again, love to chat but my drunk ass needs food, so release me villain" said Tails.

Fiona just gave him a emotionless expression.

"Oh I sees, you think because you rejected me that you think you can controls me. Well I need to go so let go" said Tails.

At that moment a car pulled up and Fiona dragged Tails inside, Tails tried to resist but didn't have the strength in his intoxicated state. He was shoved in the car and the car pulled off when Fiona got it.

"Hey you can't do this-"

Tails was cut off when Fiona put a chloroformed rag around his face and was knocked unconscious.

*The following morning*

"Babe where's Tails?" asked Mina.

"Isn't he in his room?" asked Shadow.

"No he's not" said Lien-Da.

"Okay let me call him" said Shadow.

Shadow called Tails but didn't get an answer.

"Okay i'm calling the police" said Shadow.

*elsewhere*

Tails awoke to find himself in a dark basement in the corner of the room on a bed. He tried getting up but noticed his right hand was chained to the wall, the chain was about two feet long and looked brand new. Tails then remembered last night Fiona kidnapping him and knocking him unconscious, this brought fear in the young kitsune's mind but his head was pounding from the hangover he was experiencing. The pain was so intense that he had no choice but to go back to sleep and sleep it off, it's not like he could run since he was chained to the wall.

Tails was about to go back to sleep until he heard the basement door open up and someone walking downstairs. The stairs was facing away from him and couldn't see who was coming down, the person got to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Tails, it was Fiona with water, medicine and a grilled cheese.

"Fiona?" said Tails.

"Hey there cutie, I figure that your head was getting a pounding from the hangover you have so I figured you needed food, water, and Tylenol. You can leave the glass and plate on the floor after your done and go back to bed" said Fiona.

Tails wanted to ask Fiona some questions but decided to take the medicine and drink the water since he couldn't stand his headache. After he was done with the water and medicine he decided to Fiona questions.

"Fiona why am I here? is this a prank?" asked Tails.

"Well love, Scourge and I were super turned on with you wearing girls cloths and wanted to have fun with you. But don't worry about that now, just get some sleep okay" said Fiona.

"Oka-".

Tails was cut off when Fiona kissed his lips. Fiona walked back upstairs and Tails was left speechless. Tails eventually ate his food and went back to sleep, several hours have passed until Tails finally awoke, it was dark outside and was hit with the realization that he has been kidnapped. Tails tried to see if there was anything to get him unchained but there was nothing. The bed was too long and the chain was too short for Tails to get out of bed so he had nowhere to go, he tried to see if he had his phone on him but not only was it gone but his cloths were gone as well. Tails waited there for about half an hour until two sets of footsteps came walking down the stairs.

"Hey there fox boy" said Scourge.

"What's going on? why am I here? and why am I naked?" asked Tails.

"Well fox boy, the reason you're here is because me and Fiona like looking for another girl to join us in the bedroom. But we noticed you and I only see sexy femboys online and never in real life, so I wanted to get my dick wet but that asshole cocked blocked me" said Scourge.

"He's my husband" said Tails.

"Oh really? that makes sense, so what about the bat girl?" asked Scourge.

"She's my wife" said Tails.

"Wait you have a wife as well?" asked Fiona.

"I have four wives and one husband, they treat me well, unlike you two" said Tails.

"Ah come on what did we do? I even offered you money to give me head after all" said Scourge.

"You two bullied me throughout my freshman year" said Tails.

Scourge then sat at the end of the bed.

"Well you confused your love to my girl and that was a big mistake so we needed to teach you a lesson, but either way that's in the past fox boy. Look it wasn't just because your husband poured drinks of us and punched me, there's another reason why we kidnapped you" said Scourge.

"Why?" asked Tails.

"Well I have Fox fever, basically I have a fetish when it comes to Foxes. I like other girls and boys but Foxes are my favorite" said Scourge.

Tails eyes widened.

"Yeah you know where this is going, so be a good boy and do this the easy way" said Scourge.

"No please I can't" said Tails.

"Too bad, babe let's get ready" said Scourge.

They both took their cloths off, Fiona then walked over to the bed and held Tails hands down and sat on his face.

"Start licking femboy" said Fiona.

As Tails started licked Fiona's vagina, Scourge put only a drop of lube on and lifted Tails' legs up in the air and inserted his cock into Tails' ass. Scourge's penis was the same as Tails but only an inch longer, Scourge's cock didn't feel good because not only did he put little lube on, he also wasn't showing any love, just lust. This type of sex didn't feel right with Tails, whenever he would have sex with Shadow, Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina it would feel amazing because he felt like they cared for him and they were gentle with him. Scourge was going fast and was rough when fucking his ass and Fiona was barely letting him breath. Tears went down Tails' face and this caught Fiona's attention.

"Awww he's starting to cry" said Fiona.

"God that just makes my cock harder, keep doing it fox boy" said Scourge.

Scourge fucked Tails faster while Fiona rubbed her pussy against Tails' mouth, both couldn't help but moan.

"Oh God i'm gonna cum" said Scourge.

"So am *moaning increases*" said Fiona.

Scourge then nutted inside Tails, pouring his seed into him while Fiona came all over Tails' face.

"Oh God that was amazing, God I love Fox ass" said Scourge.

"I kinda need more" said Fiona.

"You go ahead, i'm gonna shower" said Shadow.

Shadow then walked upstairs as Fiona got a strap on and put a condom and lube on it.

"Fiona please stop this, I can't take any more. Please let me go" said Tails.

"Sorry but this is the first time I got double the dick in this relationship and i'm not giving this up, but before I get dick i'm gonna give you the dick first. Now bend over" said Fiona.

Tails didn't get up and Fiona forced him to be in a face down, ass up position. Fiona put tons of lube on the dildo and slowly inserted it into Tails' booty. Fiona started going back and forth, making love to Tails' ass. Fiona then reached down and grab Tails' wrists and fucking him harder while Fiona's pussy got wet from hearing him in pain. Fiona kept pounding him until she flipped him on his back and went in a missionary position.

"Yeah you take it you little bitch, you have tears down your eyes but you love it" said Fiona.

Fiona then took off the strap on and go on top of Tails, she then started to rub Tails' dick with her pussy until Tails was rock hard. Tails didn't knew why he became erect but he couldn't help it.

"See you love it" said Fiona.

Fiona then inserted Tails' cock in her pussy while grabbing his wrists, she was super wet and was incredibly horny. She then started to go up and down on Tails' dick and was moaning loudly, Tails wasn't as big as Scourge but still felt amazing to Fiona.

"I know you love this you little bitch and i'm gonna prove it by making you cum" said Fiona.

"Please stop" said Tails.

"Keep crying it's just gonna make my pussy wetter" said Fiona.

Fiona then kept bouncing on Tails, Tails was crying but his cock started to feel good, as Fiona kept fucking him, Tails felt like he was about to orgasm. Tails didn't like this and didn't want it to happen and tried his best to not let it happen. But Tails couldn't help but to lay there and be forced to cum inside of Fiona, as Fiona felt the cum pump inside her she came all over Tails' cock and moaned like a wild animals when doing it. Tails couldn't believe what he did, he felt ashamed and felt like he betrayed his husband and wives who are probably worried about him right now.

"See I told you, you love it, you'd die for this pussy you little bitch. You better just accept it because you're gonna be down here for a long time my twin tailed slut" said Fiona.

Fiona left the basement and left a crying Tails. It took Tails a bit for him to fall asleep, it was the middle of the night, Tails was fast asleep until he heard a loud commotion from upstairs which woke him up. People were yelling and Tails was confused on what was going on, the basement door opened and a couple footsteps came walking down. It was the police and Tails never felt so relieved in all his life. The police eventually got him unchained from the wall and escorted him outside, while outside Shadow, Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina were waiting for him and they all came up to him. The girls were all over him with tears down their faces, Shadow walked up to Tails and the girls got out of the way, Shadow put his hand on Tails' cheek.

"Are you okay love?" asked Shadow.

Tails lost it and buried himself into Shadow's chest and muscles.

"It's okay your husband and wives are here now" said Shadow.

"How did the police find me so fast?" asked Tails.

"Well we check the security footage that was outside the bar I owned and we saw the car that kidnapped you and saw the license plate. Then we found out it was Scourge's car and the police checked his bank record and he had bought gas in the exact direction of his cabin he owns and you know the rest" said Shadow.

Tails then hugged him harder.

"Being in your chest and muscles makes me feel safe" said Tails.

"I'm glad now go with the Police, they need you to answer questions, we'll follow you to the station and take you home afterwards okay?" said Shadow.

"Okay" said Tails.

Tails went with the police and went to the station to give his statement to what happened in the past forty-eight hours, Scourge and Fiona were charged with kidnapping, rape, and other charges that'll give Scourge and Fiona a long sentence. After Tails was done he went back home, took a shower and head to bed, Tails couldn't sleep and just laid there, Rouge walked into the room and sat on Tails' bed.

"Hey babe is everything okay?" asked Rouge.

"...could you cuddle with me?" asked Tails.

"Of course babe" said Rouge.

Rouge then crawled under the cover and held Tails as his head was resting on her boobs.

"There's something that's been bothering me" said Tails.

"And what is that?" asked Rouge.

"When Fiona raped me she got on top of me and I don't know why but I got erected and she was riding me and she wouldn't stop and I just came, I don't know why it happened but it felt kinda good then it just happened. I felt ashamed because I don't know why I did it it's just happened and it makes me feel awful because I felt like by cumming in her it makes me feel like I cheated on all of you, I don't know why it happened but I couldn't help it" said Tails.

Tails started crying, Rouge then held him harder and patted his head.

"Babe it's nothing to be ashamed about, it's actually possible to force a guy to cum without his consent, I don't know all the medical mambo jumbo but I do know that can happen to a guy. It's the same thing for woman on how our vaginas get wet and we cum without our consent when someone rapes us. That's just how the body reacts babe so there's no reason to be upset about it" said Rouge.

"Are you serious?" asked Tails.

"Yes i'm totally serious, there's nothing bad about what you did" said Rouge.

At that moment Tails kissed Rouge.

"I love you" said Tails.

Rouge then kissed him and both started making out, Rouge then grabbed Tails' ass and eventually put her fingers in his ass. This forced Tails to moan, Rouge then sucked on Tails' neck and Tails' cock got rock hard. Rouge then got Tails on his stomach and went down near his booty, she then spread his cheeks and licked Tails' ass. Rouge moved her tongue up and down on Tails' crack, Tails moaned and his dick got even harder. Rouge then inserted her tongue inside Tails' asshole and swirled her tongue inside his hole.

"Rouge that feels weird" said Tails.

Rouge got out of his ass.

"But does it feel good" said Rouge.

"Yes" said Tails.

"Good" said Rouge.

Rouge then got back into Tails' ass and continued giving Tails a rimjob, She inserted her tongue in the exact same way a cock fucks a pussy. Rouge wrapped her arms around Tails' legs, it was like Tails was in a sex trap but it didn't mean anything to Tails because unlike with Scourge and Fiona, it felt good when being dominated by Rouge. Rouge then flipped Tails over to his back got him into the Amazon sex position, Rouge's body was against Tails legs as Tails grabbed the bed sheets and his cock was hard as stone. Rouge fucked Tails like she was the man in the relationship and Tails as the woman. Rouge was slapping her pussy against Tails and Tails couldn't take no more.

"I'm, i'm gonna cum" said Tails.

"*moaning* Yes baby just let it all out like a good boy" said Rouge.

Tails' eyes almost rolled back into his head as he let out a big load and Rouge came all over his cock. Both were breathing heavily and Rouge laid down beside Tails.

"That was incredible" said Rouge.

"Sex makes me sleepy" said Tails.

"Yeah it can do that, let's get some shut eye" said Rouge.

Both then went to sleep, they were spooning with Tails being the little spoon and feeling Rouge's boobs against his back. The next day Tails was awoken to Shadow's cock in his ass.

"What the?" said Tails.

"I'm horny" said Shadow.

Rouge then got on top and sat on Tails' face, this was the same position Scourge and Fiona had him in but it felt amazing when Shadow and Rouge did it to him. Shadow trusted his huge cock into Tails as Rouge made Tails lick her pussy. Both of them made the young kitsune's cock hard and Shadow hit Tails' G-spot causing Tails to moan and make his cock hard as well. Tails continued licking Rouge while Shadow was pounding Tails with his long, big, dark cock. This went on until they couldn't take any more and all the came at the same time. Shadow came inside Tails' ass, Rouge cam on Tails' face and Tails came on Rouge's back since that's where it was amazing while Shadow was fucking Tails' ass.

"God damn that was awesome" said Shadow.

"That's a great wake up call" said Rouge.

"Okay well i'm gonna shower now" said Shadow.

"Same" said Rouge.

"But first" said Shadow.

Shadow walked over to Tails and held Tails tight within his arms.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I'll never let that happen to you again. You belong to me, Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina. I love you Tails" said Shadow.

"I love you to" said Tails as he hugged him tightly.

Shadow and Rouge went out of his room while Tails went to his bathroom and got in the shower. It was about ten minutes in when Tails heard a door open and shut, then the shower door opened up.

"Hey babe" said Mina.

"Oh hey Mina what are-"

Tails looked down to see a strap on attached to Mina.

"I wanna do this" said Mina.

Mina then went up to Tails and kissed Tails' neck, Tails was almost the same size but was just a little shorter than Mina. Mina then rubbed the tip of the strap on against Tails' crack.

"You know I was thinking if we ever had kids I got names, if it's a girl it'll be 'Melody' and if it's a boy it'll be Skye" said Mina.

"Those are good names" said Tails.

"Thanks, now take this like a good boy" said Mina.

Mina then inserted the strap on into Tails' anus and went in and out of him. Tails moaned and his cock was hard, this surprised Tails since he came not too long ago. Mina put more lube on the strap on and kept fucking Tails with it, she then jacked Tails off while fucking his ass. This alone made Mina horny and both were moaning loudly until Mina came and Tails came all over Mina's hand.

"Awwww man you came already? whelp looks like I gotta stay here for a bit until you're ready to go" said Mina.

Some time passed and Mina began stroking Tails, Tails moaned and this got Mina horny. Mina got on her knees and stick his hard cock in her mouth and started sucking. Mina had no problem deepthroating and Tails' pre-cum came out, Mina then got up and inserted Tails' cock inside her soaking wet pussy. Mina moved her hips as Tails' cock got deep inside her pussy, Tails began sucking on Mina's tits which got her even hornier. Mina held the back on Tails' head as she kept forcing his cock inside her pussy. It was long after that when both came on and in each other.

"Thanks for the treat" said Mina.

Mina then kissed Tails on the lips and walked out.

"Thank you as well" said Tails.

Mina giggled.

*End of Chapter 6*

*author note*

Wow glad I got to post a new chapter, with school taking a lot out of me, plus i'm a lazy :p. But glad there are those who love my stories and I hope to see you in the next one. So talk to you all later :)


	7. GenderBend

Tails finished in the shower then walked out of the bathroom, until he found out Lien-Da and Nicole were waiting for him outside for him. Nicole wrapped her arm around him while Lien-Da was grabbing his ass.

"Hey sexy" said Lien-Da.

"We want some fun before you go to bed" said Nicole.

"Ugh okay" said Tails.

"You still get shy when it comes to sex and it's cute as fuck" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then put on the strap-on and poured lube on it. She then positioned Tails in front of her, grabbed him by his hips and inserted the strap-on in his butt.

"You love this don't you, you little slut" said Lien-Da.

"Hey" said Tails.

"Aww don't take it too literal babe *kisses him on the cheek* now be a good slut and take this dick" said Lien-Da.

Tails began to moan as Lien-Da kept hitting his G-spot, Tails started to get erect and when Nicole saw it, she got on her knees and started blowing him. Tails was blushing while he kept moaning louder and louder.

"I love when my little slut moans" said Lien-Da.

"It feels so good" said Tails.

"Well let's try this" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then got him against the wall as she lifted one of his legs and got him in a sideways position as he held the wall for balance. Nicole then went back to blowing him while Lien-Da was fucking his ass with the strap-on. Nicole kept blowing him and Lien-Da kept hitting his prostate until Tails couldn't take it anymore and came in Nicole's mouth.

"Awww you came to soon" said Lien-Da.

"I'm sorry it just felt too amazing" said Tails.

Nicole went to go spit out Tails' cum in the sink and came back.

"Well looks like we'll wait til you're ready again" said Nicole.

"Ugh okay" said Tails.

"While we wait we wanna cum as well" said Nicole.

Lien-Da then pushed Tails on his bed and Nicole towards Tails and sat on his face.

"Lick the pussy like a good boy" said Nicole.

Tails began to slowly lick Nicole's vagina, he did it only a couple times until he inserted his tongue inside Nicole and licked the inside of her vagina and then licked her clit.

"You're gonna take the dick again while we wait for being bad" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then poured more lube on the strap-on, lifted Tails' legs up and inserted the strap-on in his ass. As Tails kept licking Nicole's clit, he kept getting his ass pounded and the strap-on kept hitting his prostate. It wasn't long until Nicole moaned loudly and came all over the kitsune's face.

"Sounds like you got satisfied, now let's switch" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da gave Nicole the strap-on as Lien-Da crawled on the bed and sat on Tails' face. Nicole inserted the strap-on inside Tails and Tails licked Lien-Da's pussy. Nicole went rougher as she kept hitting Tails' prostate, Lien-Da moved her hips and rubbed her pussy all over Tails. Tails was feeling great until he began to get hard.

"Looks like he's getting hard again" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da then started sucking off Tails in a sixty-nine position while Nicole kept fucking his ass, Tails kept licking as Lien-Da kept sucking, his tongue was deep inside her pussy while Lien-Da's lips was around his cock and giving him a sloppy blowjob. It felt amazing to feel his cock inside her mouth, so much so that it made her body shake and came all over the fox's face.

"Okay I need dick now" said Nicole.

Lien-Da then got up and got in the original sitting on Tails face position and Nicole got on top of Tails as she inserted his dick inside her already soaking wet pussy. Nicole moved her hips as Tails big rock hard cock was slipping in and out of her. Lien-Da then moved her hips around as Tails continued to lick her pussy and clit. Both the girls were hopping up and down until Nicole couldn't take it anymore as Tails' cock felt so good inside of her, her body was shaking until she came all over his cock. Nicole felt a great relief after having that orgasm released.

"Okay my turn" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da and Nicole switch places as Lien-Da inserted Tails' cock inside her soaking wet pussy and Nicole sat on Tails' face. Tails' cock was rock hard as Lien-Da fucked him hard and Nicole rubbing her pussy in his face.

"God damn he's so fucking hard, his cock is amazing, i'm in love with it" said Lien-Da.

Lien-Da kept going faster and her pussy kept getting wetter, Nicole's pussy was getting wetter as well since Tails was amazing at licking pussy. Both of them were rubbing each other's tits while they were on top of Tails.

"I can't, i'm gonna, i'm gonna" said Lien-Da.

*Oh my God this feels amazing* thought Tails.

Lien-Da's body kept shaking until Tails came inside of Lien, Lien-Da came on Tails cock shortly after that and Nicole came on Tails' face. They all laid down on the bed, catching their breath after that amazing experience.

"Damn you both were great" said Nicole.

"Same to you babe, and same to you fox boy" said Lien-Da.

"Okay well i'm gonna shower and head to bed" said Nicole.

"Same, but first *kisses Tails*" said Lien-Da.

"Oh almost forgot *kisses Tails*" said Nicole.

"Night babe" said both Nicole and Lien-Da as they both kissed each other and walked out of the room.

Tails took another shower then went to sleep, the next day came and Tails had a good night sleep. However he felt weird for some reason, like his chest got heavier.

"Geesh why do I feel all odd" said Tails.

Tails walked into the bathroom and went to take a shower until he looked himself in the mirror and noticed he had C-cupped sized boobs. Tails had a look of complete shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Tails .

Tails looked down his pants to notice his penis was gone and that he had a vagina.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tails.

(Gender-swap characters: Miles "Tails" Prower = Mila "Tails" Prower, Shadow = Shade, Rouge = Ron, Lien-Da = Liam, Nicole = Nicholas, Mina = Mike)

Tails rushed out of HER room and was freaking out.

"Rouge, Shadow, Lien-Da, Nicole, Mina, what the fuck happened? i'm a girl!" yelled Tails.

"Yeah a secy girl babe" said Ron.

"What are you freaking out about?" asked Mike.

"Who are all you guys?" asked Tails.

"We're your husbands remember?" asked Ron.

"Rouge is that you?" asked Tails.

"No it's Ron, and this is Liam, Nicolas, and Mike, we're your husbands. And our wife Shade is at work at the moment" said Ron.

". . . i'm so confused" said Tails.

"Looks like our Mila needs to be waken up" said Liam.

"Wait Mila is my name?" asked Tails.

"Damn this is bad, she needs help right away" said Mike.

At that moment all four of them went up to Tails, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. They placed her on the bed and slowly took her cloths off, they all then started kissing different areas of her body. Ron and Liam were sucking her neck, Nicolas was kissing her stomach, and Liam was kissing her vagina.

*What's happening? why am I a girl? and why are they guys? . . . and why does it feel so good, oh God i'm getting wet, i'm not even suppose to get wet i'm not even suppose to have a pussy* thought Tails.

"Oh looks like we get her wet" said Mike.

"Good" said Ron.

All four of them took their cloths off, revealing six-pack abs and had muscles like those of athletes. They all had huge, hard cocks that were ready to go, Ron and Liam took Tails' hands and placed them on their cocks and made her rub them. Nicolas and Mike shared Tails' pussy as they both licked her pussy together. While Tails' pussy started getting wet, Ron and Liam started releasing pre-cum and Tails felt it on her hands.

"Is she ready to go?" asked Ron.

"She sure is" said Mike.

"Wonderful" said Liam.

At that moment Nicolas crawled over and was above Tails' head where he open Tails' mouth and inserted his dick in her mouth. Mike lifted Tails' legs as he inserted his throbbing cock inside Tails' pussy. Tails sucked on Nicolas' cock while she was jacking off Liam and Ron, Mike was pounding her pussy while she could feel him hitting her G-spot, her pussy kept getting wetter and wetter and she kept rubbing and sucking their dicks until Mike unleashed a huge creampie inside of Tails.

"Okay finished" said Mike.

They all rotated to where Ron was fucking Tails's pussy, Liam was getting a blowjob and Mike and Nicolas were getting jacked off. Tails felt like a fuck toy and it was making her so hot, she loved having four dicks around and inside her. Her pussy kept getting wetter as Ron was fucking her pussy, she felt the hard cock against the walls of her vagina and she kept moaning every time her G-spot was hit. The boys were moaning loudly and Ron was going faster and faster until he poured his love juice inside of Tails.

"God fox pussy is amazing" said Ron.

They all switched again and Nicolas was the one getting the pussy while Ron and Liam were getting jacked off once again and Mike was getting his dick sucked.

"God you suck dick like a champ" said Mike.

"This pussy is tight and wet" said Nicolas.

Nicolas was pounding Tails' pussy as she was tasting Mike's huge, hard cock and jacking off Ron and Liam's big cocks. Nicolas was going deep and he decided to bend down and suck Tails' titties while he was fucking her pussy.

*Oh my God that feels amazing* thought Tails.

Nicolas swirled his tongue around her nipples and his cock was penetrating Tails' pussy, Tails kept moaning and moaning until she could't take it anymore and came all over his cock. This made Nicolas cum as well and made Tails shake.

"Damn you a freak" said Nicolas.

Lastly Liam had her pussy while Mike and Nicolas were getting jacked off and Ron was getting blown. Liam went deep inside Tails and Tails was extremely wet, Liam loved it and grabbed her tits as he kept going deeper and deeper until his balls was slapping against Tails' ass. As she was sucking off and jacking off she moaned again as the sensation of having dick so deep that she could feel his balls slapping against her ass was too intense.

Liam kept going fast and faster as Tails' pussy was soaking wet, Liam kept going and going until his dick couldn't handle it anymore and he blew a huge load inside of Tails. Tails cam as she felt the cum being pumped out of his dick and was shaking uncontrollably. They all laid down, breathing heavily and satisfied, Tails was fucked so hard that she couldn't feel her lower half.

"Was it good babe?" asked Ron.

"That was amazing" said Tails.

"Well you do have the best husbands" said Liam.

A couple seconds went by went someone opened the door, It was Shade in her business attire.

"Hey babe, how was work?" asked Ron.

"It was fine, but seeing all you naked makes me need sex ASAP" said Shade.

"Mmmmmm I love a horny ass wife" said Liam.

Tails was stunned seeing the female version of Shadow, she has E-sized boobs and a bubble butt, she could feel her pussy getting wet and Shade took off her cloths and crawled towards her. Shade kissed Tails on the lips and grabbed her boobs. She then moved her hand down towards Tails' pussy and starting feeling the wet sensation. Tails began to moan as her pussy was getting played with, Tails then moved her hand towards Shade's pussy and started rubbing it until it was wet.

Both of them were picked up by their husbands as they were positioned in front of each other, bent over and kissed each other while Mike and Nicolas was fucking their pussies while Ron and Liam were behind Mike and Nicolas, fucking their asses while they were fucking Shade's and Tails's pussies. Tails kept getting wet until she came multiple times, at that moment all of them orgasmed as the same time and Tails felt the cock pushing out cum inside her pussy while kissing Shade.

"Tails you still asleep? Tails?"

At that moment Tails woke up and was in his bed with Shadow sitting next to him, he looked down to see his boobs were gone and he had his dick back.

"Damn that was the realist dream I ever had" said Tails.

"What dream?" asked Shadow.

"I legit had a dream where we swapped sexes and we were both girls and our wives were our husbands and we all had sex with each other" said Tails.

"Sounds hot" said Shadow.

"Yeah, so why'd you wake me?" asked Tails.

"I need sex" said Shadow.

"You couldn't wait til I got up?" asked Tails.

"Sorry I need boy-pussy now" said Shadow.

Shadow then reached over and kissed Tails in the mouth, Tails kissed back as they both got hard erections. They both opened their mouths as their tongues were grinding against each other, Shadow took his tongue out of Tails mouth and had Tails suck his cock, Shadow's cock felt amazing in his mouth as Shadow jacked Tails' dick while he was getting blown. Tails mouth was wet and kept deepthroating his dick. Shadow then positioned Tails in a cowgirl position as he inserted his cock into Tails' ass. He grabbed Tails' ass cheeks and moved him up and down on his cock as Tails kept getting his G-spot pounded on. Tails loved Shadow's dick inside him, he was his little sex slave and he couldn't of been happier, he then tongue kissed Shadow as Shadow's cock kept fucking the kitsune's ass until Shadow came inside of Tails and Tails felt Shadow's cock throb inside him. Shadow then kissed Tails on the lips.

"Wow that was amazing" said Tails.

"Yeah I love your fox ass" said Shadow.

"You know how to fuck me" said Tails.

"Looks like you're still hard though" said Shadow.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Tails.

Shadow then got up and got the lube, he then went over and rubbed some on Tails' cock.

"You know you're a great bottom and I need to return the favor once in a while, so enjoy this" said Shadow.

Shadow then turned around and inserted Tails' cock inside his ass and going up and down in a reverse-cowgirl position. Tails was shocked for this to happen but Shadow's ass felt amazing while Tails' cock was inside it. Tails didn't knew why but it turned him on because him a skinny boy with no muscle has his dick inside Shadow who has the body of an athlete made his cock getting harder. Shadow's muscular body and seeing his muscular ass ride his cock was so hot to Tails, Tails had little to any muscle and to have a this Olympian type body submitting to his dick was making his cock harder and his eyes roll back into his head. Shadow kept going and going until Tails' cock couldn't take it anymore and Tails let out a huge load of cum inside the muscular hedgehog's black ass. Both were moaning like they were running a marathon, Shadow got up and kissed Tails on the lips.

"Hope you enjoyed, I know I sure did" said Shadow.

"That was amazing babe" said Tails.

Shadow smiled.

"You can go back to sleep now" said Shadow.

Shadow then walked out of the room and slowly closed the door.

"I hope I have another sex dream" said Tails.

*End of Chapter Seven*

*author note*

Sorry it took long, i'm busy with school but i'm also lazy LOL. I know this is kinda shorter than the other chapters but I wanna give you all something because you all waited patiently. Anyways thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	8. Happiness

The next day Tails woke up and met his spouses in the living room, he was wearing booty shorts and a sleeveless half-shirt. He walked over towards the kitchen to get himself some coffee and Nicole smacked his ass.

"Hey sexy, nice to see that ass in those tight pants" said Nicole.

Tails blushed.

"I just started liking sexy girl cloths" said Tails.

Nicole hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

"I love that I have a femboy husband" said Nicole.

"Hey I want some" said Mina.

Mina hugged Tails when in front of him and grabbed his ass.

"No, this is my butt" said Nicole.

"God you two are horny this early in the morning?" asked Shadow.

"You know it baby" said Rouge.

Rouge and Lien-Da started grinding against Shadow as they were kissing his neck, Tails and Shadow were getting hard-ons when the doorbell rang.

"And here comes the cock-blockers, who the Hell is that the fucking door?" asked Shadow.

"I'll get it" said Rouge.

Rouge opened the door to see Sonic and Sally at the door.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" asked Rouge.

"Where's Tails?" asked Sally.

"He's inside, wanna come in?" asked Rouge.

Sally and Sonic walked in and saw Tails, Sally walked up to him and hugged him.

"Tails we heard what happened, are you alright? did Shadow and Fiona harm you?" Do you need a doctor?' asked Sally.

"Sally i'm fine" said Tails.

"We got him checked afterwards, there's no STDs or major injuries" said Shadow.

"Where were you when this happened? You're suppose to be his husband right? You were suppose to protect him and this happened to him" said Sally.

"Hey Sal it just happened okay, look this is what happened, Scourge and Fiona were starting shit in Shadow's bar and were thrown out and after we were done Tails went to get some food while we all went back to our place and they kidnapped Tails then" said Nicole.

"And you all just let him go by himself after all that happened? You all should've gone with him" said Sally.

"Sally please i'm a grown adult, I don't need to be coddled that much" said Tails.

"He's right babe, it's not like they wanted that to happened to him" said Sonic.

"Babe don't you know how serious this is? there've been people who've been kidnapped for decades, this could've happened to Tails" Said Sally.

"Sally please just-" said Tails.

"No Tails, she's right. Sally I apologize, I should've been there for him. After an incident like that I should've had him come home with me. There's no excuse for what happened and again I apologize for my irresponsibility" said Shadow.

"...okay and I apologize for going off like that, I'm just worried about Tails" said Sally.

"Sally i'm fine now that's all that matters. This stuff doesn't happen on a daily basis, it was out of everyone's control" said Tails.

Sally then hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're safe now" said Sally.

"For now on i'll have bodyguards go with him" said Shadow.

"Wow you can do that?" asked Sonic.

"Yep" said Shadow.

"Damn Tails you hit the jackpot" said Sonic.

"Would you two like to stay for a bit" asked Shadow.

"Thanks but we need to do some shopping today" said Sally.

"Okay, well you're both welcome to stop by anytime" said Rouge.

The next day Tails and his wives went to get a photo-shoot for the next magazine that was coming out. Tails wore his usual girly attire, his short-shorts, half-shirt with no sleeves, and flip flops. Tails went to the modeling agency where he worked at and was introduced to Leah, Willow and Crystal approaching him, Leah hugged him right away.

"Tails we heard what happened, if you don't feel like working today you can go home and relax" said Leah.

"Oh you heard?" asked Tails.

"Yeah it was all over the news" said Willow.

"Well i'm fine, it did suck but i'm still living and breathing. I can still do the shoot today" said Tails.

"Are you sure Tails" said Crystal.

"Yeah i'm fine guys" said Tails.

"Okay let's get started then" said Leah.

The girls took a couple pictures of Tails in different positions and with different clothing. Tails was in a side-sitting position on the floor with a shirt and Leah was walking up to him.

"You're doing great Tails, now we're gonna rip this shirt to make it look like a 'oh no my cloths ripped' sexy look" said Leah.

Leah pulled Tails shirt aggressively so it would get a good rip, causing Tails to get a nervous reaction. Tails had one hand on the floor to hold him up while his own hand was slightly balled in a fist with it against his mouth.

"Please be gentle, it's my first time" said Tails.

Seeing this innocent girlish look in Tails caused Leah, Willow and Crystal to blush bright red.

"I need to use the bathroom" said Crystal.

"Same" said Willow.

"uhhh I need to as well, please stay right there" said Leah.

*Ten minutes later*

"Sorry about that, we just got a bit excited" said Leah.

"Excited?" asked Tails.

"It's nothing, let's get back to photos" said Leah.

*a couple pictures later*

"Okay it's time for you to put on these panties" said Crystal.

"Okay" said Tails.

Tails went to get changed and came back to the girls to reveal his skinny, soft, girlish body with his bulge against his panties, all three girls began blushing.

"Okay now the first position is got on all knees while your ass facing the cameras okay?" asked Leah.

"Okay" said Tails.

Tails got in position with his bubble butt facing the cameras.

"Like this" said Tails.

"...Wait there I need to use bathroom again" said Leah.

"Same" said Willow and Crystal.

Ten minutes went by and they came back.

"We're totally sorry, let's finish this up hun" said Leah.

Tails took a couple more pictures and he was finally done.

"Okay that's it for today, you did great Tails, you're gonna do great during the tour" said Leah.

"Thanks again, call me when i'm needed again" said Tails.

"Will do" said Willow.

Tails left, leaving the girls alone.

"God that was hot" said Crystal.

"My pussy was so wet, he's a cuter girl than I am" said Leah.

"I can't wait to go home with that image in my mind" said Willow.

Tails eventually got up with his wives who were waiting for him near the front desk.

"Hey babe, how was it?" asked Rouge.

"Pretty good, I can't believe I get to be a model" said Tails.

"I love seeing your ass in tight cloths" said Nicole.

"Let's go home, I wanna take a nap" said Mina.

"Okay let's go" said Tails.

"Tails?!" yelled a voice.

Tails looked behind him to see Ray the flying Squirrel.

"Oh hey Ray" said Tails.

"You two know each other?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah we went to school together" said Tails.

"I also gave him head in the bathroom" said Ray.

"Damn that's hot" said Lien-Da.

"Ray, don't say things like that in public" said Tails while blushing.

"So how are you sexy" asked Ray.

"I'm fine, these are my wives by the way" said Tails.

"Yeah I heard you're part of Shadow's harem" said Ray.

"Yes I am" said Tails.

"Well if you ever want another mouth job, you know where to ask" said Ray.

"...thanks but I can't do that to Shadow or my wives" said Tails.

"I understand, you all have a good one" said Ray.

Tails and the girls walked back to their home with Lien-Da holding Tails by the waist.

"Didn't knew he worked there" said Tails.

"Yeah he shoots us all the time, can't believe you blew a load in his mouth" said Rouge.

Tails blushed.

"Please don't talk about it, it's embarrassing" said Tails.

"You're cute" said Lien-Da as she kissed his cheek.

Tails blushed more.

The next day Shadow was in his office doing paperwork when he got a call from his secretary.

"Mr. Shadow, there's someone here to see you".

"Bring them in" said Shadow.

Shadow looked up to see a yellow squirrel coming into his office.

"What brings you here?" asked Shadow.

"Hello my name is Ray, a couple years ago I went to school with your husband Tails and I once gave him head at the bathroom in school. I came to ask you if I can join your harem, I love Tails and I want to be with him. I am open to poly relationships and I'm here to ask if I can join your harem" said Ray.

"...Look dude, I always get people like you here who want to join my harem, they'd don't even care for me and my wives as much as they care for my money. Why are you any different from them?" asked Shadow.

"I don't need money, I just wanna be with Tails, I can also be a good lover to you and your wives because I can get into a multiple relationship with several people and I would have fun with the six of you. It would be like the family I never had, you see I never got along with my parents and siblings and i'm trying to find that special someone. Tails was the first person I loved and being with him and all of you would make my life better" said Ray.

"...That sounds convincing but i'm still not sure, I might consider it but i'm not quite comfortable with letting someone I just met into my harem. Let me talk to my wives and husband about this and we'll see what to do. In the mean time just leave your phone number to my secretary and i'll call you back when I feel like it" said Shadow.

"Thanks for your time sir" said Ray.

*Meanwhile at the house*

"Hey i'm going out to see if any new manga is out" said Tails.

"Okay make sure you take bodyguards with you" said Rouge.

"I'll be fine" said Tails.

"Are you sure?" asked Mina.

"Yes i'll be safe" said Tails.

"Call us if you need anything" said Lien-Da.

"Will do" said Tails.

Tails was walking to the anime store and was about to open the door when Lightning Lynx came out.

"...Lightning?!" said Tails.

Lightning turned around and had an "Oh shit" look to his face.

"Oh ah...hey Tails" said Lightning.

"Did Shadow let you go? how did you end up getting away with what he did?" asked Tails.

"Oh well he told me you were gonna be in his harem so I was given a slap on the wrists" said Lightning.

"So he just let you go?" asked Tails.

"Yep" said Lightning.

"Why didn't you try and call me? I just assumed you went to prison" said Tails.

"Oh sorry I just thought you didn't want to see me since I got you in this position" said Lightning.

"...Lightning I have a question" said Tails.

"Go ahead" said Tails.

"Why did you even need me in that heist we did? I barely did anything, you could've just took the money and run" Said Tails.

"Because I felt bad for you and wanted you to have a better life" said Lightning.

"Ugh okay, well it's nice knowing you're' doing fine, hope you have a good day" said Tails.

"Thanks you do the same" said Lightning.

"Why was he so shocked to see me?" thought Tails.

Later that night Tails went out again, this time when everyone was asleep. Tails went to Shadow's office and logged onto his computer. He then searched through the security cameras to the day him and Lightning were caught. He watched the footage to where it was outside Shadow's office and watched Lightning come out of Shadow's office with a briefcase. Tails stared at the computer for a couple minutes then walked out of the office and went back to his room and eventually went to bed.

The next morning Tails awoke to Shadow kissing his neck, Tails shrugged and moved away from Shadow.

"Tails is something wrong?" asked Shadow.

"What happened to Lightning when I left?" asked Tails.

"...Oh he was sent to prison" said Shadow.

"I just saw him yesterday" said Tails.

"...oh shit" said Shadow.

"Also I checked the security footage from your computer in your office, and I searched the day when me and Lightning were caught, after I left and Lightning went into your office he came out holding a briefcase, so what was in the briefcase Shadow?!" said Tails.

"...Should've known this would've happened, okay babe you deserve the truth. *sigh* After I graduated high school I missed you, I eventually met Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina and they're great but I still loved you. So to make sure I would keep you I hired Lightning to put a pamphlet on your doorstep, then convince you to steal from me so I could use that as a way to make you mine. I did this because I basically did molest you when we were kids and I didn't think you'd ever love me, i'm sorry for doing this Tails, I hope you can forgive me" said Shadow.

"So am I just your slave or am I your captive" said Tails.

"You're my husband" said Shadow.

"That you forced on me" said Tails.

"I'm sorry Tails" said Shadow.

"Do you know why I feel like shit right now?" said Tails.

"Why?" asked Shadow.

"Well i'm pretty sure you know that my mom abused me when I was young" said Tails.

"Yeah, i'm shocked because your mom just seemed like a nice lady" said Shadow.

"She was at times but being a single mother caused her to be depressed, especially when she's struggling to make ends meet. She would get stressed and whenever I didn't do my chores she would scream and hit me. I didn't do my chores a lot of times because school was Hell and my depression kept me from doing anything. I remember one time I spilled some water on the floor and she hit me in the temple. So I felt captive in my home, in school, now i'm a captive here in a forced marriage where I feel like more of a sex slave than I do a husband now that I here this happened" said Tails.

Shadow hugged Tails.

"I'm sorry Tails, I should've just asked to go out with you instead of forcing you into this. I know I said that if you'd leave I would press charges against you but if you wish to leave you can, not because you know it was a set up but because what I did was horrible and I shouldn't of did that and it was unforgivable. So if you wish to leave I will respect your decision and let you go" said Shadow.

Shadow was about to leave when Tails grabbed his hand.

"Although you did set me up, you still made me happier than I've ever been before, I have you, the girls, a penthouse to live in, a dream-job, awesome food to eat every night, I get to go to cool places, I get to have fun with my husband and wives, this is stuff I never got to do. It was horrible to what you did but do I regret you doing it? No because my life is perfect now. I wanna stay with you and the girls and continue this happiness I never got in my school years, I love you Shadow" said Tails.

"I love you my cute fox" said Shadow.

*Lemon Scene*

Shadow kissed Tails as he held him down, he started sucking Tails' neck as his cock was getting rock hard, Tails noticed it and he rubbed Shadow's dick through his pants. He kept rubbing it til he felt a wet spot on the tip of Shadow's huge cock. Shadow undressed Tails and got naked himself, Tails then started sucking Shadow's dick as Shadow moaned, Tails then deepthroated Shadow and choking on his hard dick. Tails kept sucking and sucking until Shadow couldn't take it anymore and wanted to fuck him. Shadow took his dick out of Tails' mouth and poured lube on his dick, got on top of Tails and inserted his cock in Tails' boy pussy and went wild on the Kitsune's ass. Tails was moaning, causing Shadow's dick to get even harder. Shadow went balls deep, slapping Tails' ass with his balls and hitting Tails' G-spot, he kept fucking the fox and fucking him until he blew a huge load inside Tails, which caused Tails to cum and land on his chest.

Both of them cleaned up in the shower and went to bed, holding each other in their arms. They both woke up to see their wives staring at them.

"You said you could fuck without us?" asked Mina.

"Okay get on the dick" said Shadow.

Mina got on top of Shadow and inserted his big hard cock in her pussy while Nicole sat on Shadow's face and let him eat her pussy. Lien-Da had a strap-on dildo covered with lube, grabbed Tails' hips and gentle placed the dildo inside of Tails' hot ass. Lien-Da had Tails in a reverse-cowgirl position and moved her hips so Tails get take it. Rouge then got on Tails and inserted his cock inside her pussy and shoved her huge boobs in her face. Lien-Da was fucking Tails' ass while Rouge was fucking his dick and both wrapped their arms around each other so Tails was restrained. The six of them were moaning uncontrollably until they all came at the same time, they all then laid down breathing heavily and satisfied, they all went to sleep while Tails thought "I have an amazing life".

*End of Chapter 8*

*Author note*

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed this, sorry about it taking long I had a lot of stuff to do but i'm also a lazy fuck but i'm glad you all enjoy reading it and hopefully i'll see you in the next chapter bye.


	9. The Finale

*The next day*

Tails went for a walk thinking about what he found out. He was wearing his usual short shorts and half shirt which worried Shadow since he was going out alone. Shadow offered bodyguards to escort him but Tails refused the offer and went to the usually store he goes to, to look at anime and manga. Tails was at the manga section and looked at a manga book that was a Yaoi, he picked it up and began reading it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tails?".

Tails looked behind him to see Ray, wearing a half shirt and short shorts as well.

"Oh sup?" asked Tails.

"Nothing much, what's your hot ass doing here?" asked Ray.

"Look Ray i'm married, please don't say that stuff to me".

"Okay i'm sorry, I would like to catch up if you don't mind?".

"...I don't know".

"Look i'll pay for your food and pay for that manga you're reading".

"Oh I was just seeing what it was *Tails blushed*"

Ray took the manga he was trying to hide.

"Ah you like this?" asked Ray.

"I just picked it up, I only read the first two pages" replied Tails.

"Look i'll buy it for you and if you don't want it you can easily throw it away, deal?".

"Ray I couldn't ask you to do that".

"Nonsense I can afford it, now come on let's get some food, I could use some Chilies and I need someone to go with".

"Ummm okay".

Ray bought the book and both of them headed over to Chilies, when they got there it was a ten minute wait so Tails decided to read the manga while they waited. Ten minutes go by and they were finally seated.

"Can I start you two off with any drinks?" asked the waitress.

"A diet coke for me" said Ray.

"Same here" said Tails.

"Also can we have some chips and salsa as well?" asked Ray.

"You sure can, i'll be back in a bit with those" said the waitress.

"Thanks" said Ray and Tails.

"You ever been here?" asked Ray.

"No this is the first for me I- oh shit" said Tails.

"What is it?" ask Ray.

"I forgot to bring my wallet, please wait here i'll be back in like fifteen minutes okay?".

"Tails relax, relax I got this covered".

"You sure? I just feel bad for you paying for me since i'm rich now and i'm having you cover for me. I'll pay you back tomorrow I swear".

"Tails I said relax I got you covered, besides i'm rich as well".

"...what?".

"I'm also Rich".

"...how?...".

"Let me ask you something first, what did you think about the manga you were reading? did you like it? did you hate it? what?".

"Oh well yeah I really enjoyed it, it's one of the best Yaois I've ever read, the way the character is such a nobody in the beginning until he meets this guy who's so confident but then he finds out the guy who's so confident is also stuck in a manipulative relationship with this woman who's possibly a serial killer who would kill him if he would ever leave him. It's just so much suspense and so heartbreaking it's just a lot for me to take it and it's just incredible".

"Glad you enjoyed my work".

"Yeah it's- wait what did you say?"

"Look at the back of that book".

Tails flipped the manga around to see Ray's name on the back of it.

"Holy shit Ray, you're a manga writer?"

"Writer, creator, pretty much everything in the creation of that manga and other manga's I made".

"So you're a professional manga artist?".

"Yep I made horror manga's, Yaoi manga's, fantasy manga's, I love manga, it's my life".

"Oh well you're great at what you do".

"Thanks so what's up with you?".

Tails began talking about the incident with Lightning and Shadow, as well as his childhood with Shadow.

"Tails he sounds kinda manipulative" said Ray.

"I know but he does treat me well, he took me out of poverty, I have so much fun with him, the last time he was only manipulative was when he made me marry him, It was shitty but I found out how sweet of a guy he is...ugh now I sound like the girls who have asshole boyfriends who hit them. Well it's a fucked up situation but my situation is still way better than those types of relationships. Shadow doesn't insult me, hurt me,doesn't hit me in a non-sexual way, I still say he's more good than bad" said Tails.

"Well as long as your fine and not emotionally or physically abused I guess it's okay" said Ray.

"Yep".

Ray the put his hand on Tails' hand.

"But if he ever hurts you just call me okay?" asked Ray.

"I doubt that'll happen but i'll keep that in mind" said Tails.

Some time passed as both Ray and Tails ate their food and called it a day.

"Okay so I gotta get going, you wanna get going?" asked Tails.

"You go on ahead, i'm gonna finish my diet coke and go to Gamestop after this, i'll see you around k?" said Ray.

"Okay cya" said Tails.

It was late at night and Tails was walking home, he walked for about fifteen minutes and had another fifteen til he got back home. He was about to walk a dark alley when four guys walked out of it, noticed Tails and blocked his way.

"Hey what up sexy?" said guy 1.

"You know i'm a guy right?" asked Tails.

"You're wearing girly cloths and look pretty girly to me" said guy 2.

Tails started backing up but was grabbed by the arms by one of the guys.

"Where you going? we're not done talking" said guy 3.

"Yeah we wanna make sure if you're a girl or not" said guy 4.

"Maybe we need to check to see if he's one or not" said guy 1.

The guy holding him by his arms wrapped his arm around Tails and covered Tails' mouth with his other hand. He dragged Tails into the alley where hardly anyone can see. One of the other guys pulled his pants down to reveal him wearing pink panties while seeing his bulge through them.

"Looks like he is a guy, wonder if he feels better than a girl though?" asked guy 3.

"Maybe we should find out" asked guy 2.

"Let's see how good he feels" said guy 1.

At that moment one of the guys got a kick in the back of the head by Ray, knocking him down. Before they could react Ray thrust his palm into one of the guy's nose. Headbutted the other guy and afterwords stared at the guy holding Tails as a threat to let Tails go. The guy let go of Tails and the four guys ran scarred out of their minds. When they were out of sight Ray hugged Tails tight.

"Are you alright" asked Ray.

"Thank you Ray, where did you learn to do that?" asked Tails.

"Despite trying to pull off a femboy look I still have black-belt" said Ray.

"Well thank you so much" said Tails.

Before Tails could say anything else, Ray kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, i'll see you around Tails".

As Ray ran off, Tails was left dumbfounded and eventually ran back home. He told Shadow, Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole and Mina about the incident which promoted Shadow to give Ray a chance of joining the harem. Ray was called by Shadow and a year later after getting to know Ray, Ray was eventually in the harem. Ray moved into his own room where he also got the space to create his manga. The first night Shadow and the girls went out to run some errands whereas Tails and Ray had the house to themselves.

Tails was taking a nap when Ray walked in, Ray got undressed and crawled underneath the covers, he crawls towards Tails until he got on top of Tails and sat on his crotch. Ray then moved his hips back and forth until Tails started getting an erection and eventually woke up. Tails was about to ask him what he was doing when Ray pressed his mouth up against Tails' mouth and kissed him. Both of them passionately kissed each other and put their tongues in each others mouths while Ray moved his hand towards Tails' pants and started rubbing Tails' erection through his pants.

"Looks like someone is happy down here" said Ray.

"Please I need to fuck you" said Tails.

"With pleasure" said Ray.

Tails took his shirt off while Ray took Tails's pants and panties off. Tails erection was huge and made Ray hard as a rock. Ray then wrapped his mouth around Tails' cock and sucked on it like a Popsicle. Ray deepthroat Tails while Tails kept feeling the back of Ray's throat. Ray took Tails' cock out of his mouth and it was such a sloppy BJ that he didn't need any lube when he got on top of Tails and inserted Tails' hard cock into his asshole.

"Holy shit you feel so good" said Tails.

"You feel amazing as well" said Ray.

Ray pressed his lips against Tails as Tails began fucking Ray's tight asshole and hitting him in his G-spot. Tails picked him up and laid Ray on his back as he kept fucking his ass while Ray wrapped his arms and legs around Tails and moaned in pleasure. Tails kept hitting Ray's G-spot until both of them came in and on each other. They took a shower together and went back to bed where they cuddled.

Some time passed as Shadow and the girls returned home and went to Tails room to find both of the femboys passed out. Shadow got undressed and got in the bed as the girls watched. Shadow woke both Tails and Ray up by rubbing their ass-cracks with his hands and both of them woke up with erections.

"You gonna give it to us big boy?" asked Tails.

"Suck it" said Shadow.

Both Ray and Tails crawled over to Shadow as they pressed their lips against the huge ebony cock that was in front of them and started licking and sucking it like a lollipop. This made the girls horny and they started rubbing each other's tits and pussies. Shadow then placed Tails on his hands and knees and fucked his ass while he moved Ray over to make out with him while he was fucking Tails. Tails moaned like a girl as Shadow was pounding his ass while Ray was enjoying Shadow's mouth.

"Please do me now" said Ray.

Shadow the pushed Ray on his back and inserted his huge black cock inside of Ray while Tails starting kissing Shadow. Ray's eyes was rolling in the back of his head while Shadow was giving him his cock. As Shadow was moving his tongue inside Tails mouth he couldn't take it and nutted inside the squirrel's ass.

"God that was great" said Shadow.

"Yeah but we didn't get to cum yet" said Ray.

"I call the ass" said Tails.

Ray and Tails then tackled Shadow and placed him on his back, the two femboys grabbed the muscular hedgehog's legs and pulled them up to reveal his black ass. Ray and Tails then went down and licked the hedgehog's asshole. Making Shadow hard and moan, After licking his asshole the femboys placed the muscle hunk on his hands and knees. Tails got the lube and poured it on his cock. Tails then inserted his cock into Shadow's ass while Ray placed his cock inside Shadow's mouth. The femboys got hot as they were dominating a guy who was five times bigger and stronger then them and fucking both of his holes. Tails and Ray kept fucking Shadow and fucking him and were going incredibly fast on the muscular dude until Shadow's mouth and ass was filled with femboy jizz and Tails and Ray's cocks were drained.

"Do we get dick now?" asked Rouge.

"Sure, lets do it after we shower" said Tails.

After the three boys took a hot shower they came back to show the four naked girls and their pussies ready for them. Shadow was fucking Rouge's pussy while Ray was titfucking her and Tails was filling her mouth up with his cock. Lien-Da was then getting her pussy fucked by Ray while Knuckles was titty fucking her, whiles Tails was getting sucked off by her. Mina was fucked next by having her pussy fucked by Tails, getting tit fucked by Ray and giving head to Shadow. Then Nicole was fucked last by getting her pussy fucked by Shadow, getting titty fucked by Tails and giving Ray a blowjob.

After getting fucked separate they all had groups sex. Shadow was on his hands and knees sucking Tails' cock while his ass was getting pounded by Ray. Ray was getting anal fucked by a strap on by Nicole while Nicole was getting her ass eaten out by Rouge. Tails was getting anal fucked by a strap on by Lien-Da while Lien-Da was getting her ass eaten out by Mina. Then after Ray came in Shadow's ass and Tails came inside Shadow's mouth, the three guys took turns fucking the girls and having their pussies getting creampied. They kept fucking each other until they were all worn out and went to bed.

Tails has had a hard life but after years of pain and sadness he finally received a life where he can be happy. There will be challenges in the future for him but with the help of Shadow, Ray, Rouge, Lien-Da, Nicole, and Mina, he will get through them and will continue living the life he's always wanted.

THE END

*Author note*

Wow can't believe I got this done, I apologize for the wait but i'm a lazy fuck and I always wanted to start other stories before finishing the ones i'm currently working on. I don't wanna make a sequel to this story, maybe a different version of it but I am in the process of wanting to be done writing fanfictions and moving onto practicing drawing so I can do my dream job of maybe one day making my own web comic. I appreciate people reading my stories but I wanna move onto other things that will move my life in a new direction and I really wanna finish this fanficition writing soon because I don't wanna continue doing work that's for free. I'm a big dreamer and I want to get to those dreams so when the day comes when I finally finish doing these fanficitons I hope you all will understand. I'll let you know when it happens though, it'll be when I finish the last chapter in one of my fanfictions and I will give the announcement to my fanfiction retirement and move onto practicing drawing. It's like what the Joker said "If you're great at something never do it for free" so anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoy my other works while i'm still doing these. Have a great week and be safe from the coronavirus that's been going around, cya!


End file.
